The Gift: Red, Blue, and Green Arc
by MrMissMrs Random
Summary: Please read first of 'The Gift' series if you want to know more about the lead protagonist. Another installment of my OC's adventures. Rated T for safety. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Melanie: HOLA PEOPLE'S!!!! **

**Random: Here is the next exciting (and LONGER! XD) installment of "The Gift" series!**

**Maddy: here is a short chapter that lists the Protagonists' bios so far!**

* * *

**Protagonists' of the Arc.**

**Name: **Celeste

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **8

**Appearance: **Milk-chocolate colored hair with two front turquoise colored streaks and penetrating turquoise colored eyes. Wears long black stockings with black dress shoes. Before she meets the others, she is wearing her usual outfit. Always wears a azure colored neck-lace around her neck.

From Blue: hand-me-down sleeveless black turtleneck dress that stops at her knees.

From Green: An over-sized purple colored sweater that has rolled-up sleeves so she is able to use her hands.

Red: Black and white gloves and a gold ribbon that is in her hair

**Hometown: **Veilstone City, Sinnoh

**Bio: **A trainer with very special abilities. Only eight, but planning to take down the crime syndicate operating in Kanto. Her other goals are to become a powerful trainer and return to her home Region.

**Pokemon Team: **

***Riolu-Rio-info: **Celeste's first pokemon. Usually calm and collected, except when teasing Lina; usually calling her 'fox-girl'. (Male)

***Eevee-Lina-info: **An eevee given to Celeste by Bebe. Strong in battle; despite refusing to evolve. Can be a little hot-headed, hates Rio, usually calling Rio 'dog-boy'. (Female)

***Ralts-Ray-info: **A pokemon that Celeste rescued from a gang of Zangoose. He became quite shy from his ordeal, and doesn't trust people when he first meets them, the peacemaker in Rio and Lina's arguments. (Well…he tries. XD) (Male)

***Piplup-Emmy-info: **Celeste's 'starter' pokemon she 'borrowed' from her little trip to the future. (Celeste: I panicked ok! Melanie: Yeah, sure…) Even though not her beginning pokemon, Celeste and Emmy share a very close bond. (female)

***Luxio-Laurent-info: **The first pokemon Celeste captured, only pokemon she has that wasn't in it's first evolution when caught. After the little fiasco with the other's lunch, he actually showed his refined nature and is going to show protectiveness over Celeste in the arc.

**Name: **Red

**Gender:** Male

**Age: **11

**Appearance: **Messy black hair and bright red eyes. Wears a short-sleeved black shirt underneath a short-sleeve red and white jacket, blue jeans, red and white running shoes, and black fingerless gloves.

**Hometown: **Pallet Town, Kanto

**Bio: **Technically, the first pokedex holder. A very impressive trainer that Celeste aids a few times and actually travels a bit with. He wants to enter the Pokemon League and find out what Team Rocket is up too.

**Pokemon Team: **

***Poliwrath-Poli- info: **Red's first pokemon. Has saved him twice from drowning. (Male)

***Ivysaur-Saur- info: **Evolved from Red's 'starter' pokemon bulbasaur. A reliable and strong pokemon. (Male)

***Pikachu-Pika- info: **A pokemon Red captured to stop him from stealing food from the Pewter City market. If he doesn't trust you, you could get zapped! (Male)

***Snorlax-Lax- info: **Red captured this pokemon so he could go through a route to win a bike race. Very lazy, but also can be helpful.

**Name: **Green

**Gender: **Male

**Age: **11

**Appearance: **Spikey, reddish brown hair, green eyes, with a bored expression usually on his face. Wears a purple turtleneck sweater with black jeans tucked into brown boots. Wears a neck-lace with a yin-yang symbol.

**Hometown: **Pallet Town, Kanto.

**Bio: **Second pokedex holder. Professor Oak's grandson and Red's rival. Usually serious, sometimes egotistical. Has an ability to train pokemon to there full potential quickly, even one's that are not his own. Though he is a bit of a hot-head, shows a softer, kinder side to Celeste. Celeste calls him her 'big-brother'. He calls Blue 'pesky-girl'.

**Pokemon Team: **

***Scyther-info: **Green's first pokemon. Received when training with his master in Jhoto. (Male)

***Charmeleon- info: **Evolved from Green's starter pokemon Charmander. Serious, but also a bit of a hot-head. (Just like Green! XD) (Male)

***Pidgeot- info: **Green's flying pokemon. Before Charmeleon evolves, used for flight travel and communication. (Male)

***Machoke- info: **Green's fighting-type. Very strong. (Male)

***Porygon- info: **The first digital pokemon. Green won this pokemon from the rocket game corner. (Guess who owns the Game Corner? XD) Really disobedient when first aquired. (gender unkown)

***Ninetales- info: **A pokemon that Green and Red fought over but Green eventually captured. Very powerful; but sometimes disobedient to Green. (Male)

**Name:** Blue

**Gender: **Female

**Age: **11

**Appearance: **Chocolate brown hair and mischievous blue eyes. Erm…=cough!developed!cough!=. Wears a sleeveless turtle- neck black dress, her skirt goes up to her mid-calf. She also wears black boots.

**Hometown: **(Hometown will be revealed later in the story!)

**Bio: **A sneaky thief that stole the Starter pokemon Squirtle from Pr. Oak's lab. Has a vast knowledge of pokemon evolution and a mischievous personality, but takes care of Celeste like an older sister. Has a fear of flying-type pokemon. Celeste calls

Blue her big sis sometimes.

**Pokemon Team: **

***Jigglypuff-Jiggly- info: **Blue's first pokemon, because of her fear of flying types, so uses Jiggly for flight transportation. (Female)

***Wartortle- Turtley- info: **Evolved from the Squirtle she 'borrowed' (Melanie: Hey! You can't use that word too! Blue: But you just did! Celeste: =sweat drops= Oh boy…) A sneaky but strong pokemon. (Male)

***Clefairy- Cleffy- info: **A pokemon blue rescued from Team Rocket when she stole information about Mew. (Male)

***Ditto- Ditty- info: **A useful pokemon that helps Blue with her various disguises and schemes. (Gender unknown)

* * *

**Melanie: Kay! Hope too update first chappy soon! Now if you can, REVIEW!!!**

**P.S Thanks too Zerez and The Bookmaster for reviewing the last book, really appreciate it! :D**


	2. A new start

**Melanie: Here's the first chappy! ENJOY!**

* * *

**??? POV (Come on, guess!)**

_Hehehehehe...You would think sneaking into Team Rocket's headquarters would be difficult, getting past security was soooo easy! It was hardly any fun! _

"Grunt!" A man came up to me.

"Yes sir?" I asked in my 'gruff' voice.

"Are you authorized to be here?"

Busted. Oh well, knew I would have to use her sooner or later..."Jiggly! Sing!" I urgently whispered.

Within a minute, the man was on the floor, sucking his thumb like a baby.

_Okay, data should be around here...Aha! Found it! _

As I was about to go, I started to hear yelling...

"Stop thief!"

At first, I thought I had been exposed, but then a little figure came running through the door. She looked younger than me, her milk-chocolate colored hair in a wild disarray.

"Rio! Bone Rush!" she yelled.

"Ri Ri!" The little pokemon beside her answered and tried to run at the swarming grunts with a huge glowing bone.

"You will pay dearly you little brat!"

The girl was pushed to the ground, the men around her laughing. I started to feel unbelievable anger, like I wanted to rip their heads off...

"Jiggly! Sing!" Once again, all the bodies in the room save for mine dropped to the floor unconscious. The little girl was sprawled on the floor in the middle, her little pokemon beside her. _A Riolu._ I instantly relised. Then I thought...

What should I do? I can't leave this girl...

Suddenly, I made a decision.

"Jiggly?"

"Jig?" My pokemon replied. I sighed.

"Can you carry two?"

* * *

**  
* Dream ***

_Huh? Where am I?_

**Who are you? **A voice in the darkness replied.

_Who are you? _I mimicked.

**Do you know me?**

_I don't even know where I am. Sorry._

The voice didn't reply.

_My name's Celeste. What's yours?_

**It's...**

Suddenly, a bright light flooded the darkness!

_Ahh! What's happening?!_

I woke up.

*** End Dream ***

"YAHHH!!!" Celeste practically jumped out of her sleeping bag!

_Wait...THIS ISN'T MY SLEEPING BAG!!!!_

Celeste blushed furiously and screamed some more. "YAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Are you alright?" A girl that looked around the age of eleven ran in with a surprised and worried look on her face.

"H-how did I get here?" Celeste asked the girl.

"Oh! How silly of me! Don't worry, I will explain later, but for now, get your things! We will be in the air in the next hour!" The girl skipped out of the tent.

_I feel so confused...One minute, Rocket Grunts were surrounding me and Rio, then...Wait a minute..._

"Where's Rio!?" Celeste screeched searched the pokeball's on her belt, finding all of them and her friends inside. She sighed with relief. _Well, I guess I better do what she says..._

*** 55 minutes later ***

"Um...Miss?" Celeste asked.

"Just call me Blue sweetie!" The girl giggled.

"Um...I just want to thank you for everything...from saving me from those grunts, to giving me this dress..." Celeste was still shell-shocked that someone could be so generous.

"Well, it didn't fit me anymore, but it's perfect on you!" Blue squealed.

"Uh, can I ask a question?"

"Sure!"

"How do we get up in the air if we have no flying type pokemon?" Celeste asked softly.

"We can use this, come on out Jiggly!" Blue threw a pokeball into the air.

"Jigglypuff!" A pink circle with ears came out.

_"Jigglypuff, the balloon pokemon. When it wavers it's big, round eyes, it begins singing a lullaby that makes everyone drowsy." _Celeste's pokedex beeped.

_Well, that explains how I fell asleep..._ Celeste sweat dropped.

"Wow, you have a pokedex? And in such a great color!" Blue remarked.

"Uh...y-yeah..." Celeste stammered. "So, you use Jiggly for flight transportation?" Celeste remarked, trying to change the subject.

"Yep, hey why don't you say hello eh..."

"It's Celeste, nice to meet you Jiggly." I smiled at the pink pokemon.

Hello little girl! Aren't you a cutie! The Jigglypuff bubbly said.

"Hehehe...thank you Jiggly." Celeste giggled.

"Wait, you can understand pokemon?" Blue said in an amazed tone.

"Umm...yeah..." _Crud, cover blown, freak once again..._

"That's sooo cool!" Blue smield and hugged me.

"Thanks..."

"Okay, listen Celeste, I'm heading around the region trying to find a legendary pokemon, can you help me?" Blue asked.

"That would be great! Thank you!" Before Celeste knew what she was doing, she already hugged Blue!

"Oops! Sorry..."

Blue laughed. "Don't be sorry! I hardly ever get hugs!"

The two girls then climbed aboard Jiggly.

"Alright Jiggly!" Blue yelled with a smirk on her face.

"Onward!"

* * *

**Melanie: Yup, next chappy will introduce Red, don't miss it!**


	3. Chapter 3

Melanie: Here's the next chapter of THE GIFT! Enjoi! XD

**Disclaimer: After the first part of the chapter, I OWN NADA! (Except for Celeste! XD) **

I can't believe it! Lina squeaked.

Celeste has made a new friend! Ray cheered.

We should all introduce ourselves to Blue's pokemon. Emmy said.

Rio and Laurent nodded in agreement. Then the groups headed over too meet the older girl's pokemon.

Hello, are you pokemon of the trainer ours is traveling with? Laurent inquired.

Yes, it's nice too meet you! I'm Jiggly! A Jigglypuff answered.

Nice too meet you. I'm Rio. The Riolu gestured to his teammates.

That's Ray. 

The Ralt's bashfully waved.

Emmy.

The Piplup smiled and nodded.

Laurent.

Said Luxio bowed.

And this is fox-girl. Rio casually flicked his hand

That's not my name! The Eevee indignantly shouted.

Oh, sorry, it's Fatty isn't it? Rio smirked.

Why you little-! The Eevee tried to charge at Rio, but was picked up by the scruff of the neck by Laurent.

It's Lina, she mumbled. When Laurent sat her down she mumbled thanks. Rio looked a little annoyed…

Jiggly then introduced her troop.

That's Cleffy! A small clefairy gave a little smile.

And…

Turtley's the name. A wartortle flicked his hair and winked in Emmy's direction. Emmy pouted and looked away.

Hey, where's Ditty? Jiggly questioned.

Right here folks! A pink blob came bouncing into view. When he (Melanie: for all intents and purposes, it's a he!) saw, Lina, he quickly transformed into another Eevee.

Why hello gorgeous. Ditty slickly complimented.

Hello yourself? Lina winked at the copycat pokemon.

ALRIGHT. We just wanted to introduce ourselves, but it's late so have a nice night! Riodragged Lina away and the others followed. Before he went, he secretly sent a death glare at Ditty.

(The next day!)

"Oh! Look! A customer!" Blue yelled at Celeste.

"Okay, ready to sell some merchandise?" Blue continued.

"Alright." Celeste calmly spoke back. Both of them walked over to a trainer who's bulbasaur had just evolved.

"Ah! I see your pokemon evolved!" Blue 'fan-girl' squealed.

"You must be an amazing trainer!" Celeste complimented. The unsuspecting boy was around Blue's age; he had black hair and red eyes.

"Uh, well-ll…" the boy started to blush as he stammered.

_Perfect._ Celeste secretly smirked.

"We're selling items that help your pokemon grow even stronger! And today, we're having a sale for cuties!"

"Well, uh I…" The boy stuttered even _more_. Together, the girl's pulled a trick Blue had taught Celeste, called the 'big-blue eyes' trick.

"Don't you like any of our things?" Blue and Celeste sorrowfully said.

_Okay, remember to bat your eyes. _Celeste remembered.

"Well…I do…but…" Arceus! That guy can turn as red as a tomato berry!

"YAY!" Celeste squeaked.

"Oh! Thank you so much, that'll be 6000 in total!"

"Thank you for your purchase!" Celeste waved goodbye.

The boy happily skipped off.

_Hate too think what will happen to his ego when he finds out the items are fake._ Celeste smugly thought.

"That was wonderful Celeste! Let's go to the next town and sell the rest of our 'items.'"

Once again the girls hopped on Jiggly and set off. When in the distance, Celeste thought she might have seen a bolt of thunder…

_Hmm, hope it doesn't rain._

**Red's POV**

" A full recovery please." I weakly said as I brought Pika to the nurse, then went to the video- phone and called professor Oak. A moment later the pokemon expert appeared on the screen.

"_ho, ho, Red! May I ask…how are you doing?"_

"Oh, I'm doing fine." I replied.

I can't tell him I got scammed like a rookie…

Now **that **would be embarrassing.

"_I'd say so too. It would seem that the pokemon I gave you has evolved into Ivysaur. I see that Green has also evolved his charmander to a charmeleon. Only one left is Squirtle!"_

_Huh? What's that?_

"Squirlte?"

The professor continued. _"Yes, one of the three pokemon that I am currently researching, but anyway…" _Oak babbled on.

Is another pokemon trainer involved on this journey too?

"Professor. What's Squirtle's trainer like?"

Oak started to look sheepish. "_I…don't know…you see…Squirtle was stolen!"_

"Stolen!"

After everyone was at full health, we exited the center, I couldn't get what the professor said out of my head…"Fake items, and now stealing. There sure is a lot of scum in this world."

**Celeste's POV**

"I'll never get scammed again!" I heard someone shout, I turned around to see a familiar figure…

Oh no. It's that boy we scammed!

"Hurry, hurry! Step right up! This is the biggest item sale ever! Everything must go!" Blue said as she was attracting more customers.

"Blue! We have a situation!"

The boy turned around and saw us. "I knew we would meet again!"

Blue looked up and say the boy who exclaimed the accusation. "Oh no! Repeat customer! Run for it Celeste!"

We started to sprint down the street while the boy screamed at the top of his lungs. "Stop those thieves! Get back here and give me my money!"

Blue grabbed two of her pokeballs. "Celeste! Use Ditty and meet at the rendezvous pint." When the trainer wasn't looking I released Ditty and he transformed into a bush to hide in.

"Go!" Blue called out Turtley and both of them jumped into the water, Blue riding on Trutley's back and started to speed away.

"Wha…a pokemon?!" The boy exclaimed.

Blue chuckled and waved. "Bye-bye!"

**Red's POV**

I can't believe it. She's getting away! And I don't even know where the smaller girl went…

"Those little…I know!" I grabbed a pokeball from my belt. "Its level is low since I just captured it, but here goes something!

Normal POV

Blue and Turtley crashed into a huge mass that somehow appeared and knocked them back on the road.

"Who left a mattress in the middle of a river?!"

(Melanie:Well…she was close. XD)

"SNOR-LAX!!!!" A huge lump-like pokemon roared.

"There we go! Give my 6,000 back, thief!" Red yelled when he caught up with the thief.

Blue hurriedly replied with a smile. "I'm sorry, please forgive me, I knew they didn't work. But I didn't do it just for the money. I only…"

Blue hugged the unsuspecting trainer in a surprise attack!

"…Wanted to see you again!"

**Once again…Red's POV**

"!!????" I'm so confused…and did I just hear giggling from that bush?! Suddenly the girl started to talk again.

"Please forgive me for playing such a mean trick on you! I wasn't thinking straight."

Hey, why did she turn around? The girl then turned to reveal herself in tears.

Aww man…

"Don't cry now! It's okay!"

"But I've been such a bad girl…"

Wait, HUH?! She pushed away?!

"And I'm about to get worse!"

**Celeste's POV**

Oh man, I feel sorry for the guy a little bit. Blue pointed at him, saying an attack.

"Now, attack!" Turtley sent out a beam of cascading bubbles directly at the trainer. Hey wait a minute…HE WALKED THROUGH THEM?!

"Huh?!" Both Blue and I yelled when the boy appeared with that giant pokemon again, carrying him on its shoulders…

"Didn't think I'd see that coming?! You better think twice before trying to outsmart me!! I'm a two badge trainer!"

I hopped out of the bushes and ran next to Blue.

Celeste! Get back here now! I heard Ditty yell.

"Yeah yeah yeah, and I'm Queen of the magikarps!" Celeste sassed.

Blue turned away and grabbed my arm. "Fu! We have to go Celeste!"

As we were running I heard the boy give out a yell.

"I was hoping that my 6,000 was worth a…MEGA PUNCH!" The huge pokemon caught me, Blue, and Turtley in it's range. Blue whispered. "Scream, then pretend to be passed out!" I gave a slight nod.

"GWAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!"

"They'll wake up sooner or later." Red picked up the purse around the older girl's neck. "Anyway, I'll just take my money back." His red eyes caught the name embroidered on it. "So her name is Blue."

I then looked at the other girl beside her; she couldn't have been no older then eight…

"An what I heard from that yell is that her name is Celeste, hmmm…pretty name." The young trainer then scoped the fainted pokemon in between them.

"Since I defeated this pokemon…" Red took out his pokedex. "...I might as well get it's info."

Red checked the pokedex and was surprised. "A evolved stage of squirtle!!" Could it be…"

…_The same squirtle that was stolen…?_

He then walked away from the fainted group. "Stay out of trouble you two."

He, however, did not notice both girls were smirking…

**Later that night at the Celadon Hotel. **

"GWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!" Red yelled as he was turning his room upside down.

"My badges!!!! THEY'RE GONE!!!!!!!!"

**In the Celadon Rest Tower**

"I don't know why you let him take the money Blue." Celeste crossed her arms.

"Ufufufufufu…Celeste, you know we could've escaped easily. He didn't stop me…it's just…when he mentioned those badges…There are some things money can't buy!" Blue smirked as she gazed admirably at two badges. The Boulder Badge and the Cascade Badge…


	4. Vs Tauros!

**Melanie: Hola! Here is another chapter of 'the gift'!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIN' NOW BESIDES CELESTE!!!! SO YOU CAN'T SUE ME!!!! XD**

**Chapter 4- Vs. Tauros**

**~Rocket Game Corner~**

"Still nothing?!" The head grunt roared.

"We're close behind them, but…" A lower grunt mumbled.

"No excuses!" The head grunt yelled and threw a photo on the table. It showed two brown-haired girls looking in opposite directions. "Get these girls! NOW!!!"

_A group of rocket grunts were listening to the plan, not knowing that one of them was…_

A shorter grunt looked from underneath his cap, showing a look of determination in his red eyes…

…_Red!_

**~Earlier that day~**

"They're gone! But I couldn't have dropped them!!" Red yelled as he searched through the grass, then had a thought. "Those two girls! Blue and Celeste, THEY did this!!! One of them stole my badges!" Red had a picture in his mind. The eleven-year old was sticking her tongue out and her finger stretched one of her eyes down, while the eight-year old had air in her cheeks and was making bid eyes like a fish.

"I'LL MAKE THEM PAY FOR THIS!!!" Red pulled out a map and laid it down on the ground. "It's just happened yesterday! They couldn't have made it too far…right?" Red then heard talking. "Hey!" the trainer decided to hide behind a tree and look at the speakers. _It's them…Team Rocket…_

Two black-clad men started to speak in annoyed tones.

"We came so close to catching them…"

"…And once we get too close, it's 'Blue and Celeste were just here!'"

_They're after them too…!_

Red started to follow the grunts. _I need a new plan!_

"Hi there! Wanna see something?"

One of the grunts curiously followed red behind the bush…

**=Loud noises=**

The grunt was on the ground unconscious, while Red was taking his uniform. "Now to sneak into Team Rocket's base, and see what they know!"

**~Present Time~**

The lead grunt was giving orders. "A-unit, cover Point 16 east. B unit, cover point 21 west!" He then turned to Red's group. "C-unit! Into the lab!" The man pressed a hidden button, which revealed a secret passageway! When they walked down, it was shown to be a lab of sorts…

Red turned his head back and forth in confusion. _What the…?_

His eyes stopped on a strange-looking creature being formed in a liquid container…

Is that…a pokemon?!'

One of the scientists was talking to a grunt. "As you can see, this "Mewtwo" is being created based on the pokemon Mew's DNA. Unfortunately, the cell that we have lacks enough data to create a complete body."

"What if we captured the original Mew?" The grunt questioned.

"Is that even possible?"

The grunt slammed his hand on the desk angrily. "That's why we need those two girls! We need that disk they stole, if we want to get Mew!"

_All of a sudden, I don't hate those two girls anymore…But what's this 'Mew' pokemon? _Red thought.

"All subordinates to Point 16 east!!"

A picture of the two girls smiling appeared on screen.

"The thieves have been found!"

Red and the Rocket grunts ran to the exit.

"I repeat! Point 16 east!"

**~Point 16 east~**

At least a dozen grunts were surrounding Blue, Celeste, Turtley, and Laurent. "You need all these men JUST to catch two little girls? You must have no evil plans left to complete!" Blue joked while Celeste smiled.

_That's them! _Red thought.

"Save it girlies! You know what we're here for!"

Multiple grunts started to unleash their pokemon as the man spoke.

"Do you mean this disk here? I guess I _could _give it to you…" Blue suddenly threw the disk in the air; which Turtley captured in his jaws.

"But we want that cute Mew!" Celeste finished.

Red looked even MORE confused.

"W-wha…?" The grunt sweat-dropped. "B-but you'll damage the disk, and it's data!"

"That's right! If you attack us now, you will damage the disk!" Blue answered.

"But if you want to risk it, go right ahead!" Celeste cheerily replied.

It appeared that steam was coming out of the Rocket's ears…

"OH YEAH? MACHAMP AND HITMONLEE! ATTACK AND SPARE THE DISK!"

"Look out!" Red yelled.

The four-armed pokemon tried to grab the turtle in its clutches, while the Hitmonlee aimed for Laurent. Both dodged and the two other pokemon slam into each other. Celeste giggled at the looks on the grunt's faces. "Hahaha! You're so cute when you try attacking us!"

"You should be more aware about a trainer with two badges!" Blue swished her hair back to show she was using the badges as earrings. Red looked like he was about to explode.

"She steals my badges, and now my lines!" Red fumed. The head grunt took out and enlarged another pokeball.

"I'm getting tired of this nonsense! But this pokemon…"

Out from the pokeball comes a tauros.

"…has a very special attack!"

The bull-like pokemon started to whip its tail back and forth. "Wahahahaha! This Tauros is known in the safari zone as the king!"

The eyes of the surrounding pokemon started to glow.

"Blue, these pokemon don't sound right in the head…" Celeste whispered.

"?" Blue answered in confusion.

"It's the leader of it's heard, having the ability to control other pokemon with the swipe of its tail!" The tauros suddenly gave off a flick, and the Machamp and Hitmonlee rammed into Turtley, causing the disk to fall out of his mouth.

"No!" Celeste screamed.

"We have the disk! Now finish this up Tauros! Attack!!" The lead grunt yelled.

The tauros prepared to charge. "Eep! Switch!" Blue called back Turtley, then unleashed what appeared to be a pink blob with a face…

Hello folks! Ditty said and smirked.

"What IS that thing?!" Red said.

"I'll tell you what that thing is! It's something about to go 'splat'! Hahaha!"

The tauros charged straight for Blue, Celeste and Ditty!

"Watch out!" Both Red and Laurent yelled and just in time knocked the girls out of the way as Ditty and the Tauros fell off the ledge.

"Hey! It's you!!" Celeste exclaimed.

"You came to the rescue! My hero!" Blue giggled.

"DIDN'T YOU JUST SEE YOUR POKEMON FALL OFF A CLIFF?!"

"Uh, guys? We have a little situation…" Celeste started to back away, and called back Laurent into his pokeball. Red turned around to find a VERY pissed off-looking Tauros in front of them.

"Did you really think a small drop like that would stop Tauros?! I'll scrape the remains of your pokemon later!"

Red, Blue and Celeste backed away further.

"Do you give in yet?"

Suddenly, Taouros's tail started whipping again.

"Do you?" Celeste smirked.

"Wh-what is the?!"

The Rocket pokemon turned around and started attacking the grunts! There won trainers! Blue grabbed Red's hand and started to pull him along.

"Let's go!" Celeste said urgently.

"Huh?" Red said.

From underneath the dog-pile of attacking pokemon, the head grunt yelled. "What do you think you're doing?! You're supposed to capture those girls!"

Blue grabbed onto Red. "Haha! I hate to tell you this…but this little Rocket is really…"

Blue ripped off the grunt outfit to reveal Red in his normal clothes.

"My sweetie! 3"

The grunt was kicked after that by the Hitmonlee… so I don't think he could really respond to that…

Blue gave Celeste a pokeball, which she unleashed.

"Have a nice day! Bye-bye!" Blue waved.

"Wait a minute now!" Red objected as he was being dragged. Jiggly appeared from the pokeball Celeste unleashed and Celeste grabbed on to one of her two feet as she started to lift off the ground, with Blue, also holding one Red, hung on to the other foot.

Wow! You guys need to watch what you eat!

"Maybe that boy needs too!" Celeste responded to the pokemon's sentence.

"Isn't Jigglypuff cute?!" Blue said to make sure Red did not hear Celeste speaking to a pokemon. Red looked down and saw in shock the Tauros start to look blob-ish…

"Wait! You mean…it was that thing?" Red said spastically.

"My sweet Ditto! Blue answered as she called back Ditty. "Ditto can transform into any pokemon that it sees!"

As the trainer trio floated off, looking at them was the grunt. "Grr…those little…oh well…" he pulled out the disk from his pocket. "the only thing that matter…is that the disk is in our possession again!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**


	5. Vs Jynx!

**Melanie: Here's the next chapter of the gift! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIN! (Besides Celeste! XD)**

**Chapter 5-Vs. Jynx**

* * *

"Here it is. I hope you're happy!" Said an annoyed and confused Red. He, Blue, and Celeste were in the tall grass, in view of the Rocket Game Corner. Red, surprisingly (XD) was in a foul mood. "We barely escape their troops, and now they lead me to the base!!"

"Hush!" Blue whispered.

"Maybe they won't be looking for us now that they've got their disk back though…" Red pondered.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that…" Celeste sweat dropped.

"What did they get back?" Blue said as she brought out the disk.

"WAH!!!" Red spastically replied.

"After all the trouble getting it, you don't think I'd give it back, do you?"

Red sweat dropped.

"We just gave them a fake!" Celeste explained.

"While this one will help us catch the cutest pokemon ever! Mew!" Blue replied.

"Mew?!" Red yelled. Suddenly what appeared to be a pink cat with wide blue eyes appeared.

"This is what it looks like!"

"I've seen that before…"

=FLASH BACK=

What appeared to be a Charmander and the same cat-like pokemon in battle was happening. '_That glowing pokemon…it's unlike anything I have ever seen before!!_

=End Flash back=

"So that was Mew!" Red relized.

"Well…" Celeste began.

"Actually, this one's just Ditto, posing as Mew…hard to tell it's not real, huh?" Blue finished, then sent off the disguised Ditto. "Now go fool Team Rocket again, ok?"

"What are you doing!?" Red trembled.

"While we track down the real Mew…"

"…Ditto can keep Team Rocket company!" Blue winked. "And by the way, they think we're all partners. So you're going to have to help us now!" Blue also trilled with a sly grin. Celeste couldn't help but giggle at the look on Red's face.

_Oh yeah? Just wait until this happens to you! _Red thought in his mind.

* * *

=At the Rocket Command Center=

"NO!!!!" The grunt roared. "This is a fake!" He crumbled the faux-disk in his hands.

"Those rotten kids! They'll pay!! We need the real disk in order to capture Mew!! Find those thieves, by any means necessary!" Suddenly, a picture came up on the surveillance cameras. "Huh? What?" On the monitor showed a pink cat-like pokemon…"IT'S MEW!!! But what's it doing here?!" The grunt yelled into the microphone. "All units!! To the building exterior!!! GO GET MEW!!!!"

=Back outside=

Hehehe! Can't catch me! Ditty smirked as he levitated off while multiple grunts tried to catch up.

"DON'T LET IT ESCAPE!!" Dozens of grunts ran after him.

"Do you think Ditto can keep them fooled?" Red asked.

"Of course…" Blue replied.

"That is, until they figure out that Ditto doesn't know any of Mew's abilities that is." Celeste corrected.

Red anime-fell.

After this little episode, Red noticed Blue was fidgeting with something.

"What's that?"

"It's called "Mew-vision!" Psychic pokemon emit brainwaves when using telekinesis…and each pokemon has a certain pattern." Blue said.

"So by putting in Mew's pattern…" Celeste guessed.

"I should be able to zero in on…Bingo! There's psychic activity in the South east!"

"We'll be on it before Team Rocket finishes chasing around Ditty!"

=In an empty field=

=Wind blows by=

Blue was looking around with her silph scopes. "It should be around here somewhere…"

"Red, did you see anything strange when you were in the base?" Celeste questioned. Red sat down.

"Yeah, I saw something at the Rocket base…they're trying to use Mew to create some monster."

_Is that the pokemon I spoke to in my dream? _Celeste thought. "Uh-huh…"

"So why are you guys looking for Mew then?"

"Obviously…for the money!" Blue winked.

"M…M…MONEY?!" said Red.

"Any idea how many kinds of pokemon have been discovered so far?" Blue replied slyly.

"WELL, DUH! THERE'S 150 pokemon in this world!"

"WRONG!" Yelled Celeste and Blue.

"Mew is known as the #151. Also known as the "phantom pokemon". It is undocumented, uncought, and almost completely unkown! Every breeder in the world is dying to get her (or his…) hands on it! Just imagine how much we could sell for it!" Blue giggled and smirked.

"Un-believable." Red muttered.

"You get used to it." Celeste shrugged.

"Well, I can't!" Red stood up and crossed his arms. "Team Rocket's making an evil Bio-Weapon, and you're here trying to sell it as a pet…"

Suddenly, a flash passed by!

"Woah!" Celeste yelled. The flash started to circle them.

"What's with this activity?!" Red said.

"Shut up! I'm trying to listen!" Blue screamed.

"But this wind…it's…"

"What wind? This is a telekinetic disturbance in the air! There!" Blue yelled and pointed at a feline-like pokemon…

"MEW!" Celeste yelled.

"Pokemon #151…" Red awed.

"Get over it, and catch it!" Blue ordered.

"Right!" Celeste replied. Then unleashed Rio. While Red and Blue called out Turtley and Saur, Red's ivysaur. "It's fast!"

Said legendary was zipping to and fro, unable to be caught.

"Saur's vine whip would be ideal in this situation…if I could see mew that is…"

"Turtley! Hydro pump!" Blue called out.

"Now we can see it coming…there!" Celeste yelled. Mew flew past the spouts of water, making it visible.

"Saur! Vine whip!"

A pale green vine shot out and wrapped around mew in mid-air.

"You got it!" Blue cheered.

"Wait, what's…GET DOWN!" Celeste rammed into Blue and Red, moving them out of the way of the huge boulder that crashed in between them.

"Wah!"

"Aaah!"

"Urg…" Celeste looked up to see a whole troop of rockets with the head grunt at the head, beside him a powerful-looking Jynx. A beat up, Ditty was thrown in front of them.

"Did you think that you're little trick could've fooled us?!"

"Was hoping…" Celeste mumbled.

"Oh no…looks like they figured it out!" Blue rubbed the back of her head.

"Jynx! Psybeam!"

"Mew's about to escape!" Blue cried as she saw Mew struggling. Suddenly, Red stepped in between Blue, Celeste, and the Rockets.

"I'll keep these guys busy! Take mew and get out of here!" Red yelled.

"Really?" Blue wondered.

"But what about-!?" Celeste began to say.

"If mew gets caught by them…"

The jynx fired its psybeam at Red full force!

"Erk!"

"Red!" Celeste ran to grab onto the boys waist. Red looked down and gently pushed her away.

"They'll be able to create that monster pokemon! Now go!"

"Right." Blue grabbed onto Celeste's hand and started to run.

"I don't think so! Jynx! PSYWAVE!"

"AAAH!!!!" Red yelled in pain.

"My head!" Blue screamed.

"Erg…!" Celeste stumbled over to Saur just as Mew broke free of the vine whip! "Oh no!"

"Mew!" Red yelled.

"It's mine!" The head grunt yelled, the jynx floating up over Mew. "Mewtwo will be complete! And we can destroy anything and anyone in our way! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"Rio!"

"Poli!"

"GO!" Celeste and Red yelled. Both the Riolu and polywrath blocked jynx's attack. However, they were both frozen!

"NO!" Red yelled.

"Mew! Please help us! Please!" Celeste begged, looking up at the legendary.

Mew looked down at the little girl, and at the frozen pokemon that saved it… _"Mew…"_

Suddenly, mew started to glow!

"No! Jynx! Catc-"

The whole area started to glow!

"!?" Red, Blue and Celeste looked. Finding the jynx and head grunt frozen solid, falling to the ground. The turned to see Mew looking at them, than nodding its head.

"Thanks…" It floated off…

"Mew…" Blue mumbled, than slumped to the ground. "It's gone…"

"At least Team Rocket still doesn't have it." Red said.

"Mmmm…" Blue chuckled.

"Wha?!" Red and Celeste said.

"At least I'll make some money off these first ever photos of mew!"

"Wait! When did you…?!"

"I think you know…" Celeste smiled sadly.

"Wait! When we were fighting, you were…"

Blue and Celeste were already taking flight on Jiggly. "Off to the newspaper!

"THEY GOT AWAY AGAIN!" Red yelled angrily, putting his hands in his pockets. "Huh?"

Red pulled out two pieces of papers from his pocket, one of them with his badges! One said:

_Thanks for everything, Cutie!_

_*Blue*_

While the other was in more childish writing…

_Hey Red, thank you for saving our butts. Here's your badges back._

_-Celeste :)_

"Maybe they're not so bad after all…" Red smiled as he looked up into the sky.

"See you around!" Celeste and Blue waved.


	6. Vs Ninetails

**Kay, this is the chappy where Celeste meets Green. And is saved once again by the 'mystery' pokemon. And meets the other pokemon in her dream (the mystery pokemon and other pokemon are not the same!) Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BESIDES CELESTE AND PART OF THE PLOT OF THIS CHAPTER!!!**

**Chapter 6-Vs. The slots!**

* * *

"Blue! This can't be a normal storm!" Celeste yelled over the winds as said girl was trying to navigate Jiggly through the thunderstorm without getting zapped.

"I know! We have to find somewhere to land!" Blue yelled. Suddenly, the little girl fell off the top and was hanging on for dear life on the Jigglypuff's foot.

"CELESTE!" Both Blue and Jiggly yelled.

"Help!" Celeste screamed. She turned her head to see something flying through the storm. "What is-?!"

**KA-BOOM!!!!**

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Celeste shrieked as she was going through free-fall.

"CELESTE!!!!!!!!!" Blue screamed.

_Help me…_

"Help me please…" Was the last thing that came from girl's mouth as she fainted.

Not even Blue noticed the shadow that caught the little girl…

=Next morning=

A boy with spikey brown-reddish hair and green eyes was walking through the forest on the way to Celadon City. When suddenly he saw a type of shadow looking at him through ice-blue eyes.

"Huh?"

The shadow then started floating away.

"Hey, wait a second!" The boy began to run after the shadow. But he couldn't keep up; the shadow disappeared! "I could of sworn…"

That's when he heard a whimper. He ran to find a shivering small girl with a black bag next to her partly opened, covered in a black blanket trimmed with ice-blue, white, and red fleece. "Oh no…lets get you warm." He picked up the girl and put the backpack over his shoulder, then started to walk to the lights in the distance…

* * *

No, not again…

"_**Your back Celeste."**_

"_Huh?" I turned to hear the voice again. "Yeah, I guess I am."_

"_**I'm…what is the word for feeling light in your chest, and wanting to smile?"**_

"_That means you're happy!" I smiled._

"_**Oh…can you stay with me?"**_

_"Well, I don't think so…"_

"…"

_Once, again, a blinding light shattered the darkness, sending me back into the real world…_

* * *

"Erg!" Celeste jerked up in a bed again. This time she found herself in a nice hotel room, her stuff on a chair beside a table in the room, and finding herself in a purple sweater. "Ooomf, missed something again…"

"Well, looks like your awake." A calm voice answered.

"Huh?!" Celeste turned her head back and forth, till she met a pair of bored-looking green eyes, but also having a flash of worry and relief. They belonged to a boy around Blue and Red's age. He was wearing a white shirt and jeans with brown boots. He also had a purple and yellow yin-yang pendant around his neck. "Ummm…where am I?"

"The Celadon Grand Hotel, I found you shivering in the woods. Why in the world were you out there? You could've died if you caught a chill."

"Well, I was with a friend flying, and we got stuck in a storm, I fell off, that's the last I remember."

"Hmm…" The boy walked over to feel the girl's forehead. "No temperature, so you'll be fine."

"Um, my name's Celeste." She answered.

The boy looked like he was debating for a second but then replied simply. "Green."

"Green, that's a nice name!" Celeste smiled. Celeste could've sworn she saw a hint of a smile on the boys face. "Well, I'll give you back your sweater and be on my way I guess, thank you for everything." She bowed and was about to take off the sweater.

"Wait." The boy gently grabbed her wrist. "You can keep that, it was getting to small for me anyway, I have a back-up, and why not travel with me until you find your friend again?"

"Really!?" Celeste gasped.

"Well, that is if you want to-"

"YES I DO!!! THANK YOU GREEN-SEMPAI!!!!" She said as she launched herself on the older boy, embracing him.

Green was in pure shock, he was not used to this type of physical contact, well, unless a crazed fangirl launched at him. But he didn't feel annoyed or embarrassed at this little girls embrace, it was like getting a hug from his older sister, only a smaller version. So he wrapped his arms around the little girl and held her close.

"Um, I know we just met, but do you mind if I call you oniisan?" Celeste looked up with turquoise eyes glowing, but cheeks turning red with embarrassment.

"Of course." Green couldn't help but smile at the adorable little girl in his arms.

=A few weeks later!=

"Why can't I play Green?" Celeste pouted.

"Because you're too young, I don't want you to be getting addicted to slot machines before you even turn double-digits." Green answered sternly, but also in an amused tone at the little girl's pouting face. "Now let me concentrate…"

**DING DING DING DING~!**

"Congratulations! You win the jackpot!" the machine announced.

"Nice onnisan!" Celeste cheered.

"Whatever, come on, let's go to the prize store Celeste…hold on to my sweater so you don't get lost okay?"

"Ok!"

The rest of the adults at the slots watched in awe and confusion as a grim-faced boy carrying thousands of coins in a huge bucket with a little joyful-looking smaller girl holding onto his sweater walked out the door…

=Rocket Game Prize Exchange Corner=

"I want to exchange this for a prize." Green said and put his coins on the counter in front of the man behind the counter, Celeste looking up with curious eyes.

"Of course. Is this the first pokemon you've won at the game corner?"

"Huh?" Both Green and Celeste answered.

The man brought out a tray with one pokeball on it.

"It's not the same as raising one that you caught."

"How so?" Celeste piped up.

"They're extremely hard to train."

Green just looked forward with an uncaring face, and took the pokeball…

Yeah, this had a bit of Sweatershipping (GreenXCeleste) but this is just a brother-sister-like relationship people! Though I might make a one-shot of what happens during the few weeks she stays with Green in my crackship fic.

**The next chappy will be out soon!!!!" **

**Onnisan means. 'older brother' in Japanese. **


	7. Vs Ninetails Part II

**Ok! Here's where Red appears again! And we learn that Green maybe isn't the best with pokemon! Enjoy!**

**Discaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!!! BESIDES CELESTE!!!!**

**Chapter 7-Vs. Ninetails**

* * *

=Outside Celadon City=

Our favorite black-haired trainer was running away from Celadon City. "I have to leave this city…NOW!"

"Stop right there!" A voice yelled.

"Huh?" Red said. When a pink, white and blue colored box-like bird-thing hopped in front of him. "Yikes!" Red turned around.

"Who's there?!"

When a mirage of pokeballs were fired!

"YAAAAHHH!!!!!"

**SMACK!**

"Youch…"

"What do you think you're…"

A spikey brown-reddish head wearing a purple sweater appeared! "Oh…"

"GREEN?!" Red yelled in surprise.

"=sigh= Green, you won't catch Porygon with that type of tech-" Celeste appeared from the bushes, but stopped talking when she saw Red. "RED?"

"Wait, CELESTE!?"

GLOMP!

"I missed you! Do you know where Blue is?! We got separated-"

"Woah, woah slow down! It's awesome to see you too Celeste! And wait…" Red turned his head to see a frustrated Green. "That pokemon is yours…?"

"Return, porygon!" Green recalled the escapade pokemon to its pokeball. Red ran back over with Celeste riding on his back.

"You caught a porygon? But those are extremely rare! Where did it come from?"

"A slot-machine." Green simply replied.

"Slot-machine?" Red answered in confusion.

"Green won Porygon at the Game Corner." Celeste replied.

"They told me that it would be harder to train than a normal pokemon caught in the wild, but this is ridiculous! It's useless to me…"

"Don't say that oniisan!" Celeste yelled as she climbed off Red's back to hug Green, who picked her up in his arms and was holding the pokeball when he faced Red.

"Huh?! Onnisan!?" Red spastically said.

"Unfortunately, I'll be seeing you soon."

"Hold on! Why is Celeste with you?! And why is she calling you her brother?! I want to hear more about-"

"I apologize, but I have things to do." Green said as he walked away with Celeste tucked into his arm and her arms wrapped around his neck, staring back at Red.

"Good old Green, friendly as ever. Oh well…"

"YAAAAHHH!!!!!"

* * *

Celeste looked back when she heard the scream, but also some pokemon speech…

You crazy humans!

GET OFF OUR TERRITORY!

"Green! I heard something!" Celeste said as she struggled to get out of the Trainer's grasp.

"Celeste, you can't take care of-!"

The little girl broke free and started to run to the commotion.

"CELESTE!" Green yelled, but the little girl was already gone.

Red was shocked to find some huge ground-type pokemon chasing two girls.

"Wild pokemon! Time to be a hero!" He unleashed his pokeball. "You're up, Pika!"

"EMMY BUBBLEBEAM!!!!"

A cascade of bubbles appeared, launching them selves at the pokemon, while a charmeleon came in front of Red from his pokeball.

"Huh?! Charmeleon…?!"

Red looked up to see the giant pokemon looking down at him growling.

"EEEEEYAAAAAAH!!!!!"

The two girls hid behind Red. "STOP THEM! HELP US!"

"I'm working on it!" Red yelled, then took out all his pokeballs. "Ok…let's pull out all the stops!"

"Oh! You must be a famous pokemon trainer…GREEN!!!"

"Gr…gr…"

Celeste appeared beside Red, showing confusion also.

"You have a charmeleon, golduck, and a pokedex! You must be him!"

The other girl was also heading into the fan-girl stage. "We heard that a famous trainer was here, but never, thought we'd actually meet him in person!"

"But…your not as handsome as they say." Both girls replied. Red anime-fell. Celeste growled.

"While you nurse your pride over what these two hags said. I'll take care of the pokemon!" Celeste positioned herself in between them and the pokemon. Trying to negotiate with them.

Those two idiots started chattering and disrupting us!

"I know, they didn't know, I'm sure there very-"

That's when the two girls pushed Red in front of Celeste.

"Wait a minute…I'm not…"

"Hurry Green! Show us your skills!"

"…sorry?" Celeste weakly finished. Which sent the pokemon into rage again. "Oh crud! Here they come!"

"Watch and learn! Charmeleon! Flamethrower!" Red said with a smirk.

Charmeleon yawned, while Celeste face palmed.

"…Huh?"

That is when Red turned to find a huge foot in his face. "EYAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!"

Both the girl's sweat dropped to see Red, in a footprint.

"Oi vei…" Celeste and Emmy said.

Red was walking next to Celeste, his face down and a huge bonk on his head that Celeste tried to cover up with bandages. "Darn…If I had my pokemon with me, I could've won!"

"Red, you really didn't need to impress girls like that…" Ceelste bluntly said, remembering how they reacted when they found out that he wasn't Green.

"I know…but I still find it hard to believe…"

Celeste was trying to also negotiate with Green's pokemon to give Red some slack, but I they replied is…

We respect you Celeste, we don't respect him.

Beep!

"…All my pokemon getting switched with Green…" Red decided to take out his pokedex. "Charmeleon, Golduck, Scyther, Pidgeot, Machoke, Porygon…I don't know how to use any of these pokemon…this isn't good…" Red then turned to Celeste and pulled a little at her wrist. "Hey Celeste, is Green really you're-"

**SNAP!**

Charmeleon tried to bite Red's hand!

"Charmeleon! He wasn't going to do anything to me!" Celeste yelled.

All charmeleon did was turn around and stick it's snout into the air.

"Hey, hey! Let's try to get along!"

Yeah right.

"Charmeleon!" Celeste whispered.

What? He doesn't understand…Charmeleon then turned to the other pokemon. Lets get to work guys!

"Huh?" Red looked.

"Well Red, me and Blue got separated, and Green found me…"

"Aha, they started training on they're own…"

"Huh? Well, yes, this is there normal work out routine." Celeste replied, unleashing her own pokemon to work out with them. "This is what we do everyday!" Celeste than ran in and began to play with them, sending smiles to even the grim-faced boy's pokemon's faces. Red watched with interest.

"Green has trained these pokemon very well…Too bad they won't listen to anybody except for there own trainer, or Celeste…Unless…" Red winked. "STOP STOP STOP STOP!"

"Huh?" Celeste and the pokemon replied.

"You guys can train during our battles!!" Red then ripped off his shirt and pants.

How can he do this in front of a lady! Pidgeot covered Celeste's eyes with one of its wings.

Perverted…Laurent growled as he stepped in front of his trainer.

Wait guys! Look… Emmy said.

They found that Red was wearing swim trunks. "Swimming time!"

"Oh! That sounds fun!" Celeste cheered, then started to take off her sweater…

WAIT CELESTE!!! CHANGE INTO YOUR BATHING SUIT FIRST!!!! Lina screamed.

"Ok…" Celeste took her bag behind a tree, the female pokemon following, while Rio guarded the tree, and Laurent growled at Red.

Don't try anything you vulgar…

"I'm back~!" Celeste yelled, sporting the turquoise two-piece that Green bought for her at the Celadon department store. "But I don't know how to swim…"

"It's ok! I'll help you!" Red smiled and guided the little girl into shallow water, Emmy and Lina being her floaties and Ray on Red's head while Rio rested his feet in the pool and Laurent glared at Red from a distance. Celeste learnt quickly on being able to keep her head up, and started splashing along with Red. Red turned to the shore and laughed. "Come in! The water is fun!"

"Jump! Jump!" Celeste, Red, and the pokemon swimming goaded. While Green's pokemon, along with Laurent sweat dropped.

**As for Green…**

Green watched with no emotion as Red's pokemon were running and training. "I'll have to use these pokemon until I get my own back from Red…at least Celeste is with them…" This, however, did not settle his mind. He was imagining what Red's shanagans could get Celeste into…_If he comes back with a scratch on her…_Green then calmed himself down. "I need to get to know them first though…"

Green brought out a pokedex. "Good thing our pokedexs also got swapped." The boy then studied the screen. "In exchange for charmeleon, I got Ivysaur. This tells me everything that Red has accomplished. Pikachu…Poliwrath, Ivysaur…" Green started to chuckle.

"Ku ku…I'll need them to be trained my way!"

**Three Days Later!**

"Dinner!" Red said as he roasted a hotdog over Charmeleon's flame.

"…" Was the pokemon's reply. Celeste sighed as she watched, brushing Lina's fur.

"They just won't listen to me…" Red said as he chewed.

"Oh well. At least they don't bite anymore." Celeste said optimistically.

"But after all of our pokemon battles in the past few days, all I caught was these two." Red replied as he showed Celeste his new Diglett and Krabby.

Suddenly, a glow appeared in the distance…

"Huh?" Red and Celeste exclaimed.

"Is that a ninetails?!" Red said.

"Is it fighting something?!" Celeste asked.

Then both looked closer, eyes widening at the scene. It was Green, and Pika!

"Pikachu! Use the special move that I taught you!" Green ordered. "Toxic tail whip!"

Pika did as it was told, whipping the Ninetails in the face, making it cry out in pain.

"Just because it's an electric type, doesn't mean that it shouldn't know other attack types!" Green smirked while reading the pokedex in his hand.

Both Red and Celeste started running towards the battle.

"Now finish it Pikachu!" Green yelled. But then the fox-like pokemon started to speed away. "No! It's getting away! After it!"

The ninetails was running right towards Red and Celeste!

"No! Not this way! Move!" Red cried out.

Not a chance! 

The ninetails fired flames right at the duo! Red in his panic unleashed Green's machoke.

"Ma..machoke!" Celeste exclaimed.

Green then relised Celeste was with Red…near the angry ninetails…

"WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! IDIOT!"

Red looked up at Green in surprise.

"ARE TRYING TO KILL CELESTE AND MACHOKE?!"

"G...GREEN?!" Red replied.

"Green!" Celeste yelled and ran over to the boy and threw her arms around him. Green grabbed onto the little girl tightly in relief, while Red stalked over in anger. "D-Don't call me an idiot! You're the one overworking my poor Pika!!"

Ow…man I'm sore…

Celeste went over to pick up the exausted Pika, who buried himself into her arms, both of them looking at Red yelling his head off and Green looking more pissed.

"AND…"

"Just save machoke! Right now!" Green ordered.

"And how do I do that…?"

Huh? I feel weird…

"Guys! Something's happening to Machoke!" Celeste yelled.

"What!" Green and Red looked to see Machoke starting to glow, then turning into a being with four arms…

"It evolved into Machamp!" Celeste exclaimed.

"Nyaooo!" Ninetails cried in pain.

"Now!" Both Green and Red unleashed pokeballs.

"Got it!" Green yelled when Ninetails was caught. Red then put his hand on the top of the pokeball.

"What? Th…that's mine, I threw the pokeball!"

"Maybe." Green then pulled back and held the pokeball in his hand. "But you forget that it was my machamp that weakened it."

"It's mine." Red then tried to grab it…

But it was pulled away, making him lose his balance and fall.

"Sorry, but no." Green replied calmly. "You also got Celeste into danger, so think of this as payment." Green wrapped and arm around the girl protectively.

"Wait Green!" Celeste exclaimed. "Red did take care of me over these past few days, he also taught me how to swim!"

"He taught you how too…?!" Green then glared at Red. "Pervert…"

"I AM NOT!!!" Red yelled angrily.

"It's true, he isn't. And Green…" She gently unwrapped his arm from her shoulders. "I need to find my friend, Red's met her, so he will know if he sees her, if I travel with him, then I can find her."

Green felt shocked, and a little sad, but he was not going to object to the little girl's sense. "Alright." He then put a phone number into her bag, and a strange-looking flute. "That's my phone number, I'll be wherever you are if you call me. And if your pokemon fall asleep during a bad time, you can use that flute to help you."

Celeste smiled and hugged Green. "I love you oniisan."

Green couldn't help but smile gently and hug her back. "I love you too." He then looked up and walked Celeste over too Red. "You better take care of her, if I find her with a scratch on her…"

"Don't worry! Celeste will be ok Green!" Red sweat dropped. _Geeze, Green sounds like an overprotective big brother…_

"Bye Green!" Celeste waved as she was carrying Pika and walking next to Red.

Green watched as they walked into the distance, then grumbled. "He will take care of her, but that lazy kid! His pokemon are now twice as strong, thanks to me, yet he didn't do a thing with mine! …Well, machoke would never evolve before he was in Red's hands."

Green snapped his pokedex shut. "Just a coincidence…" However, Green and his new ninetails were a little confused at his pokemon's behavior…

"But there is…something different about them…"

**Next morning with Celeste and Red.**

Ceelste was riding on Laurent's back while Red pumped his fist into the air. "Let's get going guys! Let's do some bike training!"

"Wow! I get to learn how to ride a bike and swim all in one week!" Celeste cheered.

If he comes inappropriately near her… Laurent growls.

"Try to keep up! Pika…" Red stopped when he saw his pokemon staring at him strangely…

"Hey! That's the look Green has when he's annoyed!" Celeste pointed out on Red's pokemon's faces. Said pokemon started to chase Red on his bike.

"HELP ME!!!! YOUR EYES ARE SCARING ME!!! WHAT HAS GREEN DONE TOO YOU?!" Red yelled.

"Wow, this is going to be an interesting journey…" Celeste smiled weakly as she was riding Laurent while he followed Red and his pokemon…

**Hehehe! Things are going to get even more exciting! Join us next time on**

**The Gift: Red, Blue, and Green Arc!**


	8. Vs Eevee

**Melanie: Ok, here's the next chappy! And also, if you read this, PLEASE REVIEW!!!! Otherwise me get sad if not many people read this. TT-TT**

**Chapter 7-Vs. Eevee**

**Cycling Road**

* * *

"Ah! The joy of cycling!" Red happily sighed as both he and Celeste raced down the road.

"Bet I can get there first!" Celeste said.

"Oh, really? Well-Huh!?" Red yelled as what appeared to be a ball made of vines jumped onto the path. The trainer crashed to the side making sure he didn't hit it.

"Red! Are you ok?!" Celeste said as she skidded to a stop.

"Erg…yeah, hey…what the heck-huh?" Red said. Celeste turned around to see many people caring stuff away from what appeared to be a town.

"What the…!" Celeste exclaimed.

Red started running after the strange pokemon. "H-hey! Watch it! Don't you look out where other people are going?!"

Suddenly two men grabbed Red's arms.

"Hey!" Celeste yelled as she ran over and tried to pull Red away from the men.

"Hey yourself! Stop right there!"

"Miss Erika is through there!"

Red broke free from they're grasp and replied spastically. "Wa…!!" he waved his fist into the air.

"Red, calm down!" Celeste pulled onto his other arm.

"I don't care who your lady is! I want an apology someone, an apology-

Suddenly, a young woman with pretty black hair in a headband appeared from the door. "It was our fault, everyone! Please be so kind as to apologize!"

Suddenly, everyone around the duo bowed. "Sorrryyy---!!!"

Red and Celeste sweat dropped before their heads were forced down as well.

"Hey!" Celeste complained. "What's the big-!?"

"Bow down when you are apologized to by the daughter of the richest man in Celadon City, and also the gymleader!"

"So?! I was the daughter of one of the richest men in Sinnoh. And I never got that kind of treat-" Celeste stopped talking when Red looked at her. "Errr…I mean…IT'S NOT FAIR!"

The lady came out from the door with the pokemon in her hands. "You weren't hurt, were you? Obviously my Tangela was being Mischevious…"

Awww…but it was sooo much fuunnn!

Celeste gave a deadpan look at the Tangela. "Fun for you…"

"No, we're fine…but is it true you are the gymleader?! If you are, then I want a battle!" Red announced as he showed the two badges in his possession.

"A battle…!" The lady said

"Yeah! I won these two badges by beating the gym leaders of Pewter and Cerulean City."

"So, if Red battle's you, he can earn another gym badge, right?" Celeste questioned.

That's when those crazy guys started to come towards them again.

"How dare you challenge Miss Erika to a battle!"

"She is still tired from the long journey!"

"Hey, let go!" Celeste yelled as she was picked up again.

"Yeah, this isn't fair!" Red agreed.

"It's okay boys. I accept his challenge." Erika replied.

"YOU DO?!" Red and Celeste yelled.

"But…I won't fight anybody, unless they have talented abilities. To prove yourself to me, you need to catch a pokemon of my choosing. If you succeed, I will agree to fight you."

"Alright!" Red said in determination.

"Now, which pokemon is it?" Celeste questioned.

"Eevee."

* * *

**Pokemon Center**

"I don't believe it…of all the times to be gone…" Red said as he was talking at the video phone. "I still don't know anything about eevee, and the deadline's today!"

"Red…I told you I don't mind if you use Lina." Celeste sweat dropped.

"Yeah, but…that would be considered cheating. I want to catch my own eevee fair and square!" Red said in frustration. "Now! WHAT DO I DO?"

"_Hey. What's up?"_

"What's up"…?

A young man appeared on the screen.

"Huh, Red, who's…?"

"BILL!" Red yelled and pointed at the screen.

"Uh, you might need to turn around Red…" Celeste sweat dropped again, pointing at the man behind them.

"Haven't seen you in a long time! How are you?" Bill then turned and pointed at Celeste. "And who's she, a little young to be your girlfriend Red."

"HUH?! EEEWWWW!!!" Celeste yelled.

"She's not my girlfriend! She's like a little sister! And I'm good! Thank you for coming out here to help me." Red said and bent down to see what Bill was doing, while Celeste was looking behind his shoulder.

"It wasn't too far from the cottage, so it doesn't make much of a difference. But this is quite a challenge you've been given! Eeevee is a very rare pokemon!"

Ha! I told Dog-boy I was awesome! Lina popped out of her pokeball.

"Lina! How did you get out?!" Celeste said when the pokemon landed on her shoulder.

"Huh?" Bill looked up. "Wow, so, you have an eevee? Hey, it looks familiar…"

UNCLE BILL!!!! Lina yelled and glomped Bill.

"Huh?" Celeste said.

"Ah! This is the same eevee I gave to Bebe all those years ago! Wait…" Bill looked up at Celeste. "How do you have her?"

"Um, Bebe gave her to me as a gift…" Celeste said while Lina nodded.

"I see…well, that's what I would expect from her, giving a pokemon to someone, who would raise it." Bill smiled. "And here's some more of it's info right…here!"

On the screen appeared and exact duplicate picture of Lina.

"Too bad all I have is its picture. But maybe Celeste can tell you some…"

"No, he refuses my help." Celeste and Lina sigh.

"Huh, well I'll send the picture to some researchers I know…one's sure to say they've seen it somewhere!"

A mustached man appeared on the screen. While Bill explained, Red held up the picture and Celeste held up Lina.

* * *

**Celadon City Archery Range**

Erika was stringing a bow for shooting, when a servant came up to her.

"Lady Erika, what were you thinking?"

Erika hit the target straight on.

"Eevee is the project's main objective. If it's revealed by using children such as those two…"

"…" Erika unleashed her vileplume…

"Miss!"

"Attack!" Erika yelled. The servant covered her face as petals were shot around her.

"Aaah!" The girl opened her eyes to fined a defeated drowzee behind her. "Eeep!" She put a hand to her mouth.

Erika turned around and started to walk away. "You were being followed. Be more careful."

_We must get eevee as soon as possible. _Erika thought.

* * *

"Well, this is supposed to be it!" Bill announced.

"In the city…" Red said in a confused tone.

"I guess the only thing we can do is looked around for it…" Celeste said.

"Hahaha! It looks like eevee's been spotted around here!" Bill said.

"Huh?" Red and Celeste said.

"One guy says he saw eevee breathing fire over here!

"Breathing fire…?" Red said.

"Yeah!"

Celeste, eevee's can't breathe fire, unless…

"An eevee spitting fire!! So it's a fire type…?"

"No it-" Celeste started, but then was interrupted by Bill.

"This machine detects pokemon energy. Ha…?! Ha ha!! This setting will track the fire remnants right to eevee! And the machine is starting to get a powerful reading!"

"But-"

"Hope you have water type pokemon ready to battle."

"Yeah." Red took the pokeball holding his krabby out.

"*Sigh* Looks like nobody's listening to me…go Emmy!" Celeste yelled and unleashed her Piplup.

"Hey, what the heck is that Ce-"

Suddenly a brown and crème-colored flash bounced in front of them!

"Hey!"

Bill was a little busy…

Red and Celeste started too shake him. "Hey, it's eevee! There! Right there!"

"the machine doesn't show any signs of fire type pokemon, so relax." Bill calmly replied.

"Idiot! I know what an eevee looks like and that was an eevee!" Celeste growled.

"Use you're eyes, you fool! GO KRA!" Red yelled.

"Emmy, use bubblebeam!"

But before the attack could be fired…

**ZAAAAPPP!!!!**

YAAAAAHHHH!!!!! Emmy and Kra yelled as the were being electrocuted.

"KRA!!!"

"EMMY!!!!!"

"You guys were right!! But that looks like an electric type!!" Bill gasped.

"Then, I'll just have to use a ground type!!" Red grabbed digglett's pokeball.

"Lina, ya think you can help out?" Celeste called.

With pleasure! Lina snarled and stepped in front of the other eevee.

What are you doing?! The eevee yelled, apparently finding it to be a male.

What about you?! Normal eevee can't use those attacks! Lina yelled.

"Your turn, Dig!"

The machine's monitor then showed a water sign!

"DIG ATTACK!!!" Red yelled.

However, the other eevee jumped up, now having…FINS?!

Lina jumped up also, but not reaching it 'till it fired a water gun to the ground at Dig!

"A water attack!" Bill yelled.

"Lina! Tackle!" Cekeste yelled. The attack hit, causing the other eevee to fall to the ground.

"DIG!!!" Red yelled.

"Wh-what's wrong with that eevee Bill?!" Celeste yelled.

"I don't know!!!" Bill frantically replied.

"Well, one type has to work! Saur!" Red called out the ivysaur.

The monitor then had a fire sign…?

"?!" Bill said.

"EYAHHH!!!!" Bill ran away from the huge flames that were being fired. Along with Red.

"Gyaaaah! Now it's fire?!"

"Lina, shadow ball!" Celeste yelled, both of them trying to keep the strange eevee at bay.

I've got it Red!" Bill said as both of them were trying to block themselves from the flames.

"Celeste!" Red grabbed the girl before-

**CRASH!**

"Now we're even." Red said as they both looked to the fallen tree that was where Celeste was standing.

"Guys!" Bill ran over to them. "At first, I thought the information was wrong. And then I thought the machine had malfunctioned."

"LOOK OUT!" Celeste screamed as they dodged another flame.

"But I was wrong both times!!!"

Yeah ya were! Lina yelled.

"This pokemon is a fire, water, and electric pokemon! Three all at the same time!!

"WATCH OUT!!!!" Red yelled as once again he pushed the girl and researcher out of the way.

"Th-there's no way to beat it!!" Bill yelled.

_Just think! Th-there's gotta be a way to beat it._

"Red, look…" Ceelste whispered.

"Huh?"

The pokemon started to twitch his ears.

_The eevee's ears…they keep twitching like there's something it's trying to detect…!_

"Wait a minute…Every time that we attacked…"

"It changes into the exact opposite type of our pokemon. Making us lose every time!"

_It's ears can sense a pokemon's type…_

"So we need to cover it's ears." Red announced. "Saur!"

"Lina!"

"NOW!" Celeste and Red screamed.

Saur sent razor leaf towards the eevee, while Lina tackled him into the vine whip.

"SOLAR BEAM/SHADOW BALL!!!"

The eevee crashed to the ground!

"Whew." Red sighed.

Arg…

"Wait Red…" Celeste said

"What the…something's not right…" Red noticed.

"Red, Celeste, look here…" Bill said as he bent down to the defeated eevee. He pulled back to show a strange piece of metal inside the eevee's ear. "This pokemon wasn't born with the power to transform into three different types…somebody forced eevee to be this way, by using a microchip!"

"What!?" Red yelled, his hands bawling up into fists. Then he grabbed the eevee and started running.

"Red!" Celeste and Lina started to run after him.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" Bill yelled.

"I'm going to go find that Erika girl that sent us to find this eevee! Because I'm sure she knows more about this than anyone else!"

"Red, you don't know what you're dealing with, believe me!" Celeste yelled. "But…"

Her knuckles turned white and Lina growled.

"I'm with you on this…if she has anything to do with what that eevee went through…"

"SHE'S GOING DOWN!!!" Celeste and Red yelled as they ran to the gym, with Bill close behind...


	9. Vs Vileplume

**Melanie: Ok! Here's the next chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT CELESTE!!!**

**Chapter 8- Vs. Vileplume**

* * *

Red, with Celeste and Bill close behind, entered the Celadon City gym…

"Where are you?! Come on out here, and explain this!" Red and Celeste yelled in anger.

"Nobody's here…" Bill said.

"We'll deal with the lady later." Red said as he grabbed one of his pokeballs. "But for now, lets get eevee to the machine over there.

"Yeah!" Celeste said.

The pokeball captured eevee.

_Who would do this to a helpless pokemon?! _Red thought.

"Huh?" Bill said as he found a handbook that said _Eevee reconstruction._

"Recontruction?!" Red said.

"What's that?!" Celeste said. _But, it sounds so familiar…_

"And who are these people?!"

Bill started to flip through the book. _"Eevee is among the breed of very rare pokemon, and can evolve into either of three advanced forms. If eevee can be reconstructed so…_" Bill went silent.

"So…what next?!" Red said.

"So that it can simultaneously transform into all three advanced forms…then it could prove to be a powerful weapon to us." A voice finished.

"IT'S YOU!!!" Celeste, Red, and Lina snarled.

"Thank you for catching eevee. You are now qualified." Erika happily replied, then a multi-colored flower badge appeared in her hand. "You challenged me to a battle, and now that you've proven your worth, I accept the challenge."

"STOP LYING!" Red yelled.

"Your mutated eevee escaped!!" Celeste growled. "And so you sent Red after it!"

"I even have to prove my worth to you! If that's the case, I don't need your badge!"

Erika twirled around, sending out her pokeballs. A vileplume, bellsprout, and tangela appeared. "I am ready. Do you wtill want to battle?"

"Red…" Celeste pulled on his arm, but Poli, Saur, and Pika were sent out.

"Celeste. I know what I'm doing…"

"A three way battle…it's perfect…!" Erika replied. "Tangela!"

"Saur!"

Vine whip!

"Bring it in!" Erika yelled. Tangela's vines came back, but knocked over Saur in the process!

"Yaah!" Red yelled in surprise. "Poli!!"

"Switching pokemon already? We'll do the same!"

Bring it on! The bellesprout said.

_She thinks Poli is no match for it…! _Red smirked. "Double Slap!!"

The bellesprout did not look very good…

"Final move!" Red said.

However…

Bellesprout stopped it with only one of it's leaves!

"Eh?" Red said.

"Mimic!" Erika yelled.

"Mimic?" Red questioned.

"Red! That move copies an opponents move and uses it against the pokemon!" Celeste and Bill warned.

"Right! Pika!" Red yelled, the mouse-like pokemon stepping forward.

"Vileplume!" Erika ordered. "Petal dance!"

A shower of pink petals was launched at our heroes!

"Pika!" Red yelled.

"Pika!!!" Ceelste also screamed.

"We've saved the best for last…can you withstand this attack?! Swords dance!!"

"PIKA!!!" Celeste and Lina yelled.

Stupid…flowers… Pika growled.

"Oh no." Red said when he looked at the screen that said Pika's hp. "The hp…"

"Where's your arrogance from before?" Erika sassed.

"LET ME AT 'ER!!! LET ME AT 'ER!!!" Celeste screeched as she was trying to struggle from Bill's grasp.

"Celeste! It won't solve anything if you barge in!! You'll get yourself hurt! Which Red will react to!!" Bill tried to explain.

"You fought with corage and honor. Once you get stronger, I would enjoy battling you again. And since you got eevee for me, then there's no conditions next time."

"Eevee…" Red whispered. He looked at the hp screen for eevee.

It's too low! Lina yelled.

"It is a truly sad thing but…the eevee is nearing it's end. The best thing to do would be to put eevee to rest." Erika started walking towards the machine…

"Hey!" Red yelled.

"You can't!" Celeste also screeched, still being held back by Bill.

"If eevee's pokeball is opened, it will take it's final breath."

"No…" Red and Celeste both whispered.

"Are you saying…that you take these pokemon in for your experiments, and if they fail, you kill them?! That's sick!!"

_And that's what they were using me for…BUT NOW I WONT ALLOW IT! _Celeste snarled in her mind.

Celeste broke free from Bill's grasp and started running towards the machine. "If we don't stop you, you'll just continue doing it to pokemon!!!"

Erika grabbed Celeste's wrists, pinning them to her back.

Celeste smirked. "Fooled ya…"

"GOO!!! PIKA!!!"

"What the-?!" Erika gasped.

Pika's body convulsed, then a strange glowing form appeared from his body…

"What was that!?" Erika yelled, restraining Celeste tighter. "So you're still ready to fight this battle…It will make my victory even greater!"

Erika's vileplume charged into the substituted Pika, making it disappear…

"No!" Celeste yelled.

"A substitute. Your pokemon gave one fourth of its health to make a duplicate of itself. It will be a failed attempt." Erika calmly smiled.

"That's what you think!" Celeste and Red replied.

"Oh LADY Erika…when you were fighting the substitute Pika, the real Pika made it's way to the machine over there!" Celeste smirked. "Looks like I'm not the only one that can fool you!"

Celeste broke away from Erika's grasp.

You'll have to get through me! Pika said, while Celeste stood next to him guarding.

"So there's no way that you'll open the pokeball!"

Erika became silent, then walked over and rubbed Pika's head, and also gently rubbed Celeste's wrists.

"Huh?" Both Celeste and Pika replied, too shocked to do anything.

"Instead of fighting me, you used the last of your energy to defend another pokemon." Erika then looked up at Celeste. "And instead of attacking me, you used your innocent looks to make me believe you weren't a threat, giving Pika time to get to the machine. Such kindness."

"HUH?" Red said.

"What's going on…?" Bill asked.

Erika picked Pika gently up and wrapped an arm around Celeste's shoulders.

"Hello…?" Red wondered.

"Would you do the honors?" Erika said to Celeste. Gently, Celeste pulled the handle, making the machine turn on and heal eevee! Celeste took the pokeball and held it in her hands and smiled.

"Eevee's ok!"

"It's been restored to full health. Eevee will be just fine." Erika smiled down at the little girl, than turned to the two males. "But…you're an outstanding trainer…Pallet Town's Red."

Erika set down Pika who walked back to his trainer, while Celeste walked back holding eevee's pokeball.

"I am sorry for testing you like that. I heard of you from Brock and Misty. But didn't believe them at first." Erika walked over as well, pointing to the pokeball in Celeste's hands. "You see, this eevee..was for an experiment for a certain syndicate…" Erika pulled the files from behind her back.

Wait, now I remember! Those files were the one's I stole and turned into the police secretly! Celeste relised.

"A few months back. We received these reports that this eevee had escaped from that syndicate. And thanks to you, eevee is now in safe hands."

"You said a certain syndicate…" Red questioned.

"Red, it's true, it's…" Celeste started.

"Team Rocket." Both girl's finished together.

Lina and Pika snarled under their breath.

Erika then walked over and pinned her badge to Red' shirt. "To stand a chance of going up against them, we need to know their technology, ways of fighting, and most of all…"

Erika backed up, revealing another badge on Red's shirt. "We need trainers with strength like you two, Red and Celeste."

"Alright!" Red said.

"We'll help you, however we can." Celeste replied.

"Very well. Now let me introduce you."

Red and Celeste turned around to find a crowd of people surrounding them.

"To the citizens of Celadon City, who will aid us in the fight against Team Rocket!

"Hey! That's the same little lass who gave us those reports!" One member of the police stated and pointed at Celeste.

Red looked at Celeste and his mouth dropped.

"Ehehehe…looks like I have some explaining to do?" Celeste smiled weakly.

* * *

**A few days later**

"Let's go guys!" Red announced. Eevee, now called Vui, was strolling next to Lina, with Red and Celeste next to them.

"Red! Celeste!" Bill called out.

"Hm?" Red and Celeste turned their heads to face the researcher.

"If you take eevee with you, it might be dangerous."

"Why would you say that?" Red questioned.

Celeste spoke up in realization. "Because Team Rocket is also looking for eevee, and by bringing him with us…"

"You'll be their target! Even a gym was attacked by psychic pokemon recently. Who do you think could be behing it?! Think about what they could do to you! To Celeste!"

Red and Celeste looked up at each other, Celeste nodded.

Both of them turned away from the researcher and started running down the road.

"ARE YOU TWO EVEN LISTEING TO ME?!" Bill yelled as the two tarainers and their eevee's ran to their next adventure!

Little did they know, a strange woman riding a kadabra was looking down at them…

"So he's the boy with eevee now." Her eyes even widened a bit in surprise to the little girl running next to him. "And his companion is our little princess…"

The woman smirked. "Perfect…hehehehe…Hehehehehe!"

The woman vanished into the sky…

**Aaah! So what's going to happen next?!**


	10. Vs Nidoking

**Melanie: ok, these are part of Celeste's and Red's adventures in the Safari Zone! And I'm getting these out so much now because I'm using my DSi to look up the manga! Sorry if I mess up on any words, they're a little garbly…**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT CELESTE PEOPLE!!!!**

**Chapter 9-Vs. Nidoking**

* * *

**Fushia City (Safari Zone)**

"_Welcome to Fushia City's Safari Zone!"_

That was what was heard from the robotic Pidgey as Celeste and Red entered the said Zone.

"_Our tours here give you the chance to view extrememly rare pokemon, unseen in any other area!"_

A tray was placed in front of them, where they put their pokeballs.

"_Throughout your time here, we will care for your pokemon until the end of the tour."_

"_We, the pidgey guides, will keep you on track!"_

Celeste mimicked the squawking of the robot behind it's back, causing Red to smile, both of them got onto the raft and held on to the safety bars.

"_And so begins the adventure!"_

"This is amazing!" Celeste exclaimed while looking around her at the wildlife.

"Look! A parasect!" Red pointed out. "An exeggcute!"

Suddenly, a graceful serpent-like body rose from the water.

"So beautiful…" Celeste gasped.

"That's a dragonair!"

"Hello!" Celeste said and waved to the pokemon. The dragonair smiled and nodded at her.

"_Please keep your hands on the safety bar." _The robot repeated.

"I know!" Celeste pouted.

They were going along, when they started to here strange noises…

"What's that sound?" Red wondered.

"_A rare sight indeed. Two nidoking are battling one another!"_

"Huh?" Both Celeste and Red mimicked. Sooon enough, what appeared to be two Nidoking fighting was in front of them, however, only Celeste knew what they were saying…

SHE'S MINE!!!

Ha! YEAH RIGHT!!! Look at my horn, its SOOO bigger then yours. She should pick me!!!

"They sound like grade-school kids…" Celeste sweat dropped.

"_As usual, they are battling over a nidoqueen!"_

One of the nidoking hit the other right in the stomach!

"Woah!" Celeste said as she wobbled. Red grabbing her waist just in time, before she fell into the water.

"It can't be safe this close up!!" Red said.

* * *

**Main Control Room**

"As always, we give our visitors a ride they won't forget!" One of the control officers boasted.

"Are you positive this is completely safe?" The head of the zone said as both Red and Celeste started to wobble in the raft.

"Yes, the pidgey guide's instructions make sure that the make sure that the person is kept safe at all times."

"Very well."

* * *

**Safari Zone**

"Here comes another knuckle sandwich!" Celeste announced as both she and Red watched the Nidoking hit the other once again.

"Woah! Never thought a nidoking would be this big! It'll be a good addition to my pokedex!!"

"Red, you didn't." Celeste looked up at Red, eyes filling with fear and disbelief as the trainer pulled an empty pokeball from his pocket.

"Especially since I got a pokeball in here, without them noticing!" Red winked.

"You did." Celeste choked out.

_Now, while they aren't watching…_

Red threw his pokeball at the Nidoking!

"NO RED!!!" Celeste screamed.

Hah! Missed meh! One of the Nidoking gloated.

That is, until it hit the Nidoqueen watching…

And…

**Ding!**

…Captured it…

Both stared at the now empty spot.

"*sigh* Now you've done it…" Celeste said.

"_Oh no!"_

"Time to go!" Red said.

YOU'LL PAY!!!!!

The nidoking smashed the raft with one hit, sending Red, Celeste, and the robot into the water…

* * *

**Later…**

Red opened his eyes to find himself on the ground, his legs still submerged slightly in water. "Uh…"

"_Look at what you've done! You really screwed up this time!"_

"Sorry…wait, where's Celeste?" Red looked around, though he found no trace of the little turquoise-eyed girl. "Celeste?!" Red got up, not listening to the robots babble. "WHERE. IS. SHE."

"_I didn't see her wash up also, she must still be out there."_

"THEN WE HAVE TO FIND HER!"

"_The only way to find her is to return to the exit. There we can go to the control room and see where she is on the camera's."_

"Why can't we just look for her?!"

"_Good idea…only those two nidoking who's mate you stole are looking for…oh that's right, you, and when they do, they will kill you."_

Red shivered, but grinded his teeth. "Fine."

"_If you want to stay alive and find the girl, your best bet would be using one of these safari balls." _A strange colored pokeball appeared from the robots compartment. _"Only these can capture safari zone pokemon."_

"But I caught that Nidoqueen with a regular pokeball."

"_It was dumb luck."_

Red anime fell.

A huge purple head filled with teeth then appeared and snapped at Red.

"Ahh! There it is!!!" Red threw his pokeball. "Take that!!! This is for Celeste!"

The nidoking batted the ball away…

"It hit the ball away?!"

"_Don't randomly throw it, you moron! You'll waist balls that way!!"_

"THEN WHAT DO I DO?!"

"_Don't ask me, that's your problem."_

"YOU'RE NO HELP!!!!"

* * *

**With Celeste…**

"Errmmm…" Ceelste opened her eyes to find herself floating. "Huh?"

Looks like your awake. 

Celeste found herself riding the same Dragonair she waved at. "Where am I? Where's Red?!"

Well, your riding on my back in the non-nidoking angered part of the safari zone. While your moron friend is running for his life.

"What?! Thank you for saving me, but I have to go get help!"

The dragonair pulled to the side, letting the little girl run into the jungle towards the noise.

Good luck!!!! 

After Celeste disappeared through the foliage, the dragonair said.

Hmmm, wonder if I should've told her about my trainer that actually saved her…

"Dragonair, return." A guy whose face was shadowed appeared as he recalled the pokemon. "She'll be fine…"

**Control Room**

"We still can't get through?" The owner said.

"No, sir…" The controller sighed.

What?! Emmy said.

Are they ok?! Pika asked. Both of them got out of there pokeballs to here the news that there trainers are in the safari zone…

"Don't worry, I'm sure your pokemon trainers are alright." The owner said when he saw Emmy and Pika's worried faces.

"Sir!"

"Yes?"

"We found part of the damaged pidgey guide! This is the second guide, meaing the first one is still with the trainers."

I have a bad feeling about this… Saur sighed and looked at Emmy and Pika. Both of them sighing.

Us too…

**Safari Zone**

"Something this big shouldn't be so fast…!" Red yelled as he was running away from the nidoking. "It's catching up!"

Suddenly, the nidoking jabbed Red in the back!

"Argh!" The trainer fell onto the ground weakly. "I c-can't move…"

Say goodbye…

"OI! FATTY!!!"

A rock was thrown at the nidoking's head. Ow! Who threw that-?!

"Celeste!" Red yelled, filled with both relief and horror. "GET OUT OF HERE-!"

Ah no ya don't!

"AHHH!!!" Red ran away, scooping up Celeste in the process.

"What's the plan?!"

"RUN FASTER!!!!"

GET BACK HERE!!!!

"AHHH!!!!!!"

Red ran as far as he could, until…

"Uh-oh, a dead end!" Red announced, than turned his head to find him staring face to face with the nidoking. "Alright! NOW!"

"AYYYAAAAHHH!!!" Red yelled as he threw a brick.

"TAKE THAT!" Celeste yelled.

ARGH!!!!!

The pidgey rammed into the nidoking!

"You saved us…?" Red wondered.

"_Just go!!"_

Both kids and the robot ran off.

Arghhh…that's it…

The nidoking glared as he saw them run.

THIS. IS. WAR.

* * *

"_Do you understand now?! That leg is infected! And now, you are the enemy of nidoking." _Said the robot.

Red looked tiredly at it, and both he and Celeste mumbled. "Thank you for helping us…"

"But doesn't your wing hurt?" Celeste finished.

The robot looked sad, then continued. _"We have to move quickly. The safari zone is only more dangerous from here on, so we have to strategize!"_

"What do you mean?" Celeste questioned.

"_Plain luck won't get us much further anymore._

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN PLAIN-Huh?"

"AHHH!!!!!" Celeste yelled as a vine wrapped around her ankle, lifting her just above a victoreebel's pie-hole!

"CELESTE!!!" Red yelled, until he was brought up as well!

"YAAAAAHHHH!!!!!"

"_LOOK OUT! If that victreebel swallows you, you'll die instantly from the digestion!!"_

"ALRIGHT!!!" Red yelled. "YAAHHH! BUT HOW?!"

Celeste suddenly found her self being brought closer to the mouth…

"YAAAAAHHHH!!!!" Celeste screamed.

"CELESTE!" Red yelled.

"HELP ME!!!!"

**GULP.**

* * *

**AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT GONNA HAPPEN?!?!**

**Tune in next time on…**

**THE GIFT: RED, BLUE, AND GREEN ARC!!!**


	11. Vs Victreebel

**Melanie: Soooo…**

**Everyone: WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED YOU EVIL PERSON?!**

**Melanie: OK! Leave meh alone. And here ya go! Geeze…**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHIN'! (But Celeste! So ya can't have her! XD)**

**Chapter 10- Vs Victreebel**

* * *

"Hello! Is anyone out here?!"

A search party finally decided to go into the safari zone to try and find our missing heroes.

"Has there been any signs of them yet?" The owner asked.

"No, sir. And the main gate hasn't responded yet either."

Rio, Pika, Emmy, Laurent, Saur, and Polli were searching for there trainers in the foliage. Vui, Lina, Ray, and the others were staying at the control room to see if they could see them on the monitors.

Both Emmy and Pika over heard what the owner said next…

"All we can do then…is hope that they are alright."

What? Both Emmy and Pika gasped. Jumping off of Laurent and Saur, then started yelling.

CELESTE!

RED!

"PIPLUPPPP!!!!"

"PIKAAAAA!!!"

Where did you go?!

* * *

**Deeper in the Safari Zone…**

Red's hat was thrown on the jungle floor…

"Argh…hold on Celeste!"

"I would say you should be doing that!"

Celeste was grabbing on to the front of Red's shirt, while Red was holding the Victreebel's mouth open.

"That…was too close…" Red said, looking down to a steaming fluid pool inside the Victreebel's mouth.

"Ow!" Celeste yelled as Victreebel's vines cut into the soft flesh of her palms, showing two blood red marks. "I don't feel so good…"

She fainted.

"CELESTE!" Red yelled before he also was taken into the clutches of the pokemon's vines. "Let go of us, victreebel! Where are you taking us?!"

The victreebel carried Celeste and Red to a clearing, where many weepinbell and bellsprout were also gathering…

"EYAAHHH!!!" Red screeched. "I didn't think they traveled in packs!"

Soon, our red-eyed trainer found himself stuck to a wrapped up menagerie of pokemon, a still unconscious Celeste stuck next to him. "Ermm.." Celeste mumbled.

Red wanted to try and wake her up, or tell her something comforting, but however…

"_Are you and Celeste okay Red?"_

"NO! What's going on here?!"

"This is bellsprout, weepinbell, and victreebel's evolution ceremony! That's why you and Celeste weren't killed right away!"

"SO WE'RE THERE EVOLUTIONARY FOOD?!!" Red turned down to the robot safely on the ground. "HELP US GET OUT TO HERE! The vines are too tight!"

"I told you that plain force isn't enough in this place! SO THINK!! What do you have besides that safari ball?"

"Just a few things…"

"Ermmm…Red…"

"CELESTE! Are you ok?!"

"Fine…just I think some sleep powder was on those vines, it went into my blood stream, so I'll be in and out of it for awhile, but, take this…"

The pokeflute Green gave her into Red's hand.

"I'm…gonna…"

"Celeste?!"

"ZZzzzzz…"

_"She just fell asleep again…now let's see here…these are perfect! We'll use these first…"_

* * *

**Later that night…**

The victreebel, weepingbell and bellsprout were sound asleep…

"So how do we…"Red whispered.

_"Silence!! It's beginning!"_

Victreebel sent out some strange tube, sticking it into the nearest pokemon!

"So the little ones sleep while the older ones feed them…"

_"Be quiet and watch!!"_

"But I'm up next!" Red shivered when he saw the look on the fearows face ahead of him…

"Alright! Here I go!" The robot was able to uncut Celeste from her vines, so both she and the pidgey started running, Celeste, carrying the flute in her hand…

"Don't mess this up!"

_Please let this work…_ Celeste thought.

_"Alright, all of them should be able to here from here…BLOW_!"

Celeste blew the flute as loud as she could.

AHHH!!! WHO DID THAT?! 

The sucking leaf was an inch from Red's face…

"NOW RED!"

_"Now! Do it now!"_

"Go, pokedoll!" Red threw what appeared to be a stuffed clefairy at the evolution gathering…

_"The pokeflute has the ability to awaken any sleeping pokemon. And if all weepinbell are awake, the ritual cannot continue! The pokedall will distract the pokemon. While this happens, you can run_ _away!"_

Huh?! What's that thing!?

"Yes! The vines are loosening!"

_"Hurry up, Red."_

"Yeah, Red!"

"I AM!"

As Celeste was helping Red out of the vines, Pidgey started talking again.

_"I'm a bit worried though. The pokeflute must have awakened other pokemon as well."_

"WHA?!" Celeste said.

"Well, you can't take it back now!" Red sweat dropped.

_Woooooshhh…_

"Oh no…" Red said.

Well looky here…

"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Celeste and Red screamed as they found themselves looking up once again at Nidoking…

"A nidoking with one eye…it's the one from earlier…"

YOU ARE GOING DOWN FOR STEALING MY MATE!!!

_Mate…_Celeste thought, than smiled. "Red! I have an idea!"

"Same here!"

Both trainers started swinging on the shocked victreebel's vines.

_"What do you think you two are doing?! Run! NOW!!!"_

"Don't you understand?!" Red said.

Both Red and Celeste swung in one direction, causing both the victreebel and nidoking to collide. Which sent the weepinbel into a fury!

"The weepinbel stand in the way of Nidoking's attacks, because they think he's trying to steal their food!" Celeste calculated.

_"And so the weepinbel go after nidoking instead of you! But Nidoking is still stronger than them…"_

"That's a good thing!" Red smiled, with Celeste winking.

"NOW!!! SAFARI BALL!!" Red and Celeste sent out a cascade of safari balls.

"No! You can't catch a nidoking with a safari ball alone!"

Suddenly, one of the balls captured victreebel!

_"HUH?!"_

"I wanted to catch victreebel! So I waited for nidoking to weaken it for me." Red smiled as he held the safari ball in his hand. "Now that I've cought victreebel…"

"WE CAN FINALLY BATTLE NIDOKING!!!" Red and Celeste yelled.

"So now…" Red said as he was about to throw out the same safari ball that captured Victreebel…

_"Victreebel doesn't have enough power!"_

"Remember when you were telling us not to use plain power? That it wouldn't be enough?" Celeste called back.

"HERE IT COMES!!!" Red yelled. "Good! Attack!! Victreebel!!"

With pleasure!!!

Vines started to cocoon the Nidoking, swinging him up in the air!

"It may not be strong, but it's vines are enough to stop Nidoking's arms!!" Celeste said.

"What are it's attacks! QUICK!!!" Red yelled back to Pidgey and Celeste.

_"Uh…"_

Celeste swiped out her own pokedex. "TRY POISON POWDER!!!"

"Alright! Victreebel! Poison powder!!"

Poisonous dust was scattered across victreebels vines that were restraining Nidoking…

NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

"Yes!!" Celeste answered.

"POKE-BALL!! GO!!"

The tired out Nidoking was captured.

_Gotcha!_ Red thought, then picked of the pokeball. "I captured Nidoking!! All thanks to you Pidgey!!"

"Wait to go!!" Celeste cheered, while the robot beamed…

That's when an angry mob of Nido's and Bel's appeared…

"Oh no…" Red and Celeste sweat dropped.  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**The next day.**

The searching party was walking when they came upon something…

"This hat…"

Oh no! Emmy gasped.

"Is this your trainers?"

All that Pika could do was nod.

"I see…" The man sighed, than saw the other men searching. "Careful of the victreebel in this area! Otherwise they'll hunt us down as well!"

That's when a scary looking victreebel towered above them! Soon many others came, having evil grins.

"YAHHH!!!!!!!"

"VICKY!!! MANA AND MOCHI!!! NO EATING THE NICE MAN!!!"

Yes Celeste…

CELESTE?!

"So what did we catch next Celeste?" Both a dirt-covered Red and Celeste appeared on one of the Nidoking's head's. They looked dirty, not to mention the stains of red from blood on Celeste's palms. "Huh? Hey, there's people!!"

All the searchers, both human and pokemon's, mouth's dropped in perfect sync.

"You mean…you two…YOU CAUGHT ALL OF THESE POKEMON?!!!"

Celeste was glomped by Emmy, while Laurent was sniffing and nursing her hand.

"Well, you should've seen the one's that escaped!!" Red boasted.

"No pokemon could take down Mana and Mochi's combos!" Celeste said, as she smiled up at the Nidoking and Nidoqueen looking down at her. The one-eyed Nidoking, now called Mochi, smirked down at the girl and nodded.

Thanks squirt… 

* * *

**Awww…I love a happy ending! This episode is the reason Celeste starts wearing gloves, because of her hand wounds. ^_^**


	12. Vs Magmar!

**Melanie: Kay!!! Here's the next chapter!!! And also, thanks to anyone and everyone who reads this!!! I hope you keep reading and reviewing. I'm planning on doing ALL of the volumes of Pokemon Special (Also called Pokemon Adventures) with my character as a protagonist! Enjoy!!!**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!!! If I did, Celeste would be an actual character and the anime would have a new protagonist for every region!!! ^_^**

**Chapter 12- Vs Magmar**

* * *

**Viridian City**

Two people were outside the gym…

"This is the gym…"

"But it's still not open though…People have been saying that Giovanni's been missing for awhile now."

"Giovanni…?"

"The gym leader. That's him right there."

One of the men pointed to a window of the gym that had a bust…

Of a powerful-looking man…

* * *

**Diglett's Cave, Entrance near Pewter City**

"It's so bright!" Red announced as he emerged from the cave. "That was the longest tunnel I've ever been through…" Red turned around and yelled back into the cave. "Let's go Mister! You're taking too long!"

"Red! Don't you know to respect your elders?" Celeste frowned as she was holding on to the older man's arm, helping him.

"Then why don't you show respect for me?" Red said.

"Do I really have too say?" Celeste smirked.

"Why you-!"

"Ha ha ha. Thank you Celeste…" the man chuckled, he was wearing some type of suit, had dark hair and closed eyes. "I'm sure Red just has a body filled with energy." The man chuckles then whispered to her. "Not as composed as you though!"

Celeste laughed, nodding her head. "Thank you for helping me find a fossil sir!" A fossil indeed was in the young girl's hands, than was gently put into her messenger bag.

_She's looking more and more like her mother…_

"Well thank you both for all your help guiding me through that tunnel! I hope I wasn't a burden."

"It was no problem, I was the one who wanted to come along, anyway, looking for pokemon fossils was a really fun opportunity!" Red replied, than lifted up some stones in his hand. "I hope some of these fossils are something awesome!"

"Um, Red…?" Celeste sweat dropped.

"Ha ha. I do too. Except…"

"Those rocks aren't even fossils." Celeste and the man said in unison.

"Aw…" Red pouted.

"We can be sure when we get to the Pewter City Museum, Red." Celeste comforted.

_Optimistic just like her too…_

"Uh…" Celeste mumbled as they were walking down the road.

"What is it, Celeste?" The man inquired.

"I keep getting this feeling that I've seen you somewhere before…" Celeste said. "Although, I can't remember where…"

"Hm, are you sure you two haven't met?" Red said. "Celeste has been to a lot of places…"

_But also…too inquisitive like her father…_

"This again?" The man chuckled. "How would I be able to remember meeting you, if you don't remember me?" The man put a caring hand on the girl's head, ruffling it.

"Hey!" Celeste pouted, gently shooing away the ruffling with her newly gloved hands. They were white along the palms with black covering her wrists and also black-colored on the fingers. (They will be Sapphire's in the future. ^_^ Story for another time! ;D).

"Oh well!" Red said carefree. While Celeste rolled her eyes at him, giving the boy a cynical look.

_Ku ku ku, that makes her look exactly like him…_

"You probably just think it's strange because any pokemon fan is a friend of ours."

"It's true that I do love pokemon, but I'm only a researcher…I wish I could be a great trainer like you two!"

"Uh…right!" Red said. "Even gym leaders stop in my tracks when they hear my name!"

The man then opened his eyes; they were striking silver in color…

Celeste had too stifle a small gasp. _Those eyes…just like…_

_=Cestie! Come and play!!! My Daddy made a new hill for us!!!_

_Ok!!! _

_**laughing and giggles=**_

Celeste's breath hitched, but then her hands tightened and she composed herself. _Never think of that…it always makes you cry…_

While Celeste wasn't paying attention, Red and the man continued talking.

"Even Gym leaders you say…?"

"You don't believe me?!" Red fumed. "I can't say how many I've defeated. I've even defeated some of Team Rocket's Admins!!"

"Don't hog all the glory Red!" Celeste teased, her voice cracking a little.

"Haha, I'm sure there's no doubt there." The man chuckled.

"You're not saying it like you mean it…" Red sighed.

_Urgh, it's…too…hot…_ Celeste thought.

"Huff…it's really hot out today, isn't it…" The man wiped some sweat from his forehead.

"Yeah…and we haven't even been walking for a long time…"

Man, I'm frying…

"You think so too Pika?" Celeste said as she tied her sweater around her waist.

_This heat isn't natural, it's being caused by flames…_ The man thought. Celeste was thinking the same thing…

_It's being caused by a pokemon…_

_A magmar…no! Two magmar!_

"What the?!" Red exclaimed.

All of them ran ahead, to find a giant building in flames!

"The Pewter Museum is burning down!" Red said. "Was this…done by a pokemon?"

"I was right!!" Celeste yelled as she looked through the smoke.

"Two magmar!" The man concluded.

"Watch out, mister!" Red yelled, the man holding Celeste's hand as they were both pushed out of the way.

"Wha?!" The man said.

"Red, what are you-?!" Celeste said. The boy positioned himself in a battle stance.

"Now watch my skills in action! Celeste, stay out of this one, okay?"

"But Red-!" Celeste started to whine, than a hand was put on her shoulder.

"How about we let Red have his fun." The man gave a smile to the girl.

"*Huff * ok…"

_Finally…now I can see how good he really is…! Wonder which one he'll use first…_

"Go Lax!"

The huge Snorlax was sent out.

"Snorlax heals itself while it sleeps, so this should buy us some time…"

"A snorlax wall to block out flames…A good strategy…" Then man sweat dropped.

"But isn't it painful?" Celeste finished, also sweat dropping.

"Please be quiet! I'm trying to think of a way to put the fire out!!" Red yelled back at them.

"Can't I just use Emmy and…?"

"No! this is my battle Celeste!"

"*sigh*."

_Courage, but no strategy…he's still a child. Even with a more stubborn personality then the girl…_

_Poli's health is really low! So what now…?! _Red thought.

_I don't need to worry about him, he's no threat, but…_

"I fought with things twice as terrifying than magmar…" Celeste mumbled angrily, her turquoise eyes showing flashes of anger.

_Celeste…she could be useful…I know she could…_

"I've got it! Return Lax!" Red said, than took out another pokeball. "Go Sand!"

"What?" The man said in surprise.

"Isn't Sand the low-level pokemon that you just caught?!" Celeste said.

"That's right!" Red than moved the confused man and the fuming Celeste to another spot. "Now, you two can stay over here!"

"Here…?" The man said.

"A ground-type pokemon is strongest in the sand so now…Sand! Sand attack!" Red ordered.

The sand started falling over the flames in sheets!

"Sand is great for killing flames, right? And it also goes through the flames, and hits things in back of them!!"

"GO! GO! SAND!!" Both Red and Celeste cheered.

Hmm…perhaps his ability to think of things like this out of ingenuity, is the reason he has won so many victories…But…

"The sand is hitting them, but it's just annoying them…" The man scratched his head.

"He's right, Red…" Celeste agreed as he heard the magmar's communication.

YUCK! I got some in my mouth!!

"Don't you think I know that…?!" Red huffed and crossed his arms. "I need a minute to think…Sand! Run!"

The little digger started_ to run…_

_Is he giving up…?_

"Look!" Celeste pointed.

The sandshrew started running around the two fire-types, flinging sand into the air.

"Argh!" Celeste said when sand was thrown into her eyes, the man then put his arm around the little girl protectively to block her from the sand.

_If this attack doesn't work, maybe…ku ku ku…_The man thought as he smirked and stroked his chin.

"I CAN KNOCK THEM DOWN!!!" Red finished.

WAH!!!

The two magmar were encased in a sandy tomb!

Sand buried his head up, while Celeste ran to him and picked him up, Red walked over and patted the sandshrew on his head.

_He's fast! And he knows how too use the abilities of pokemon…_The man took a pokeball from his pocket. _I should take care of this problem now…_

"Sand, return!!" Red said as he recalled his pokemon.

The man looked in surprise.

"You're not going to finish them off?" the man questioned.

Celeste looked at him in confusion. "Finish them off…?"

"Look at them…they can't move!"

"I can't attack a pokemon who can't attack back!!" Red said.

"Yeah, I think that's cowardly in my opinion…" Celeste agreed.

"…." The man looked at them in confusion.

_So, both of them won't finish them off…_

The pokeball returned to his pocket…

_Ku ku ku…_

"Looks like we can't study fossils anymore…" Red sighed.

"That's true…they're probably not even fossils though." The man said.

"Awww…" Red pouted.

"It's ok Red…" celeste patted him on the back.

_Hmmm…_

"But since we probably won'tt ever see each other again after today…" the man took out a piece of amber from his pocket. "take this as a farewell gift."

"Wow…" Celeste said.

"It looks cool!" Red said. "Loke there's a bug stuck in there!"

"Boys…" Celeste rolled her eyes, then went over and hugged the man, who tensed, but then wrapped an arm around her and gave her a tight squeeze. Red held out his hand and the man shook it.

"Good luck with the rest of your journey."

"Thanks mister. It was nice having you travel with us!"

"Bye sir!" Celeste smiled and waved.

"Yeah, bye Mister!"

"And thanks!!!" Red and Celeste said as the ran off.

"Ha, ha…farewell, you two."

_Hmm…why do I still think I've known him before…? _Celeste questioned herself.

As the two young heroes ran off into the distance, the man gave an evil smirk and his shifty eyes opened once again. "Thinking it was over. Just because they were knocked down…bad idea…"

The two sand-encrusted pokemon started to move…

"Magmars are savage and very smart. They'll hunt down the person that attacked them until they find that person."

"MAG!!!" An angry magmar burst through the shell! It was about to jump on the man…

"MAGMA!!!"

A flash wizzed by, and the magmar were frozen solid!!!

A cloister was smirking at it's handy work.

"A fool like himself…will only end up destroying himself." The man started walking away, not before saying though…

"Finish it, cloyster."

The pokemon…shattered.

"When he defeated Koga and Lt. Surge, I wanted to see what he was about…and, when I heard that a little girl stole top-secret information from our lab, the next time teaming up with another girl to steal information on Mew…"

The man smirked.

"But to think that those children…Red and Celeste…Ku ku ku ku…"

The wind passed by, moving back the mans jaclet, showing a big red R on his shirt…

He imagined both children running and smiling in front of him…

"Is a threat to Team Rocket!!"


	13. Vs Dragonite!

**Melanie: Here's the next chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Celeste. All of ya should know this by now! =rolls eyes=**

**Chapter 13- Vs Dragonite!**

* * *

**Route 13**

_It's gotta be here somewhere… _Red thought as he was using his item finder while swimming underwater with Kra and Poli.

_The item-finder's making lots of noise, so it's nearby...and it'll be mine!_

Surface

Celeste, what is Red looking for? Emmy asked as the said girl was holding onto her flipper as they waited on a rock.

"Well, It's something called a hidden machine, we need it to get across…"

What's it called?

"Surf, and since it can be used multiple times, do you think you may want to learn it?"

Of course!!!

Suddenly, a huge splash was heard!

"What's…"

"YAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Red's voice was heard as he and his pokemon were launched into the air, landing on his butt next to them. "Ouch!"

"Red! You okay?"

"Some dragonite launched me out of the water! And just after I found the HM…"

"Well, there's no way of getting down there now. Not with dragonite in the way." Celeste sighed.

"But we have no choice. I have to get to those islands…" Red said. "So now I have to get dragonite out of the water…"

* * *

Ahhh…this is so peaceful…. Dragonite thought.

Urg…he's really big… Pika thought when looking behind the huge pokemon. How did I get into this…?

=FLASHBACK=

_"I know that you might not like water too much…but I need you to distract Dragonite for just a minute." Red said, as Celeste was frowning as Saur wrapped his vines securely around_ _Pika._

"_I have a bad feeling about this…" Celeste sighed._

=END FLASHBACK=

I think she may be right…well, here goes nothing… Pika then sent an wave of electricity to the dragonite.

Who. Did. That. Dragonite turned around with an angry look.

Oh…crap…

"Alright, now…"

"PULL SAUR!!!" Celeste yelled.

Pika appeared, with not far behind him a pissed-off Dragonite…

"Rio!"

"Lax!"

"Go! Now!"

"RI!! RI!!!" Rio started pounding his fists into Dragonite's skull, while Lax tackled with the huge pokemon.

"THERE WE GO!!!" Red cheered. The he felt a hand pull on his shirt. "Hanh?"

"Red, my tights are wet." Celeste said. Sure enough, the girl's stocking had darker patched on them and her feet were becoming submerged.

"What the-?" Red then noticed his ankles were starting to soak.

"There enormous combined weight is going to collapse the entire platform!!!" Celeste yelled.

Crap!!! Rio yelled.

"Rio!! Return!!!" Celeste yelled as she called back her pokemon, just before…

**CRASH!!!**

**SPLASH!!!**

Celeste grabbed Red around his neck as he was swimming down.

_I've gotta get it fast, before they notice…_

_YOU!!!!_

"_YAHH!!!!"_ Red garbled.

_"Red!!!"_ Celeste yelled.

"Piplup!!!" Emmy squeaked.

Dragonite somehow threw Red up into the air and slammed him back into the water. _Can't…breathe…!_

"_Watch out Red!!!" _

A huge rock landed right on the trainer's leg!!!

_No!! My leg!!!_

Celeste and Emmy started to try and roll the rock, but it was no use…Celeste soon started to run out of air…

_"I…can't…"_

"_Celeste!!!!" _Red gurgled as the girl started to float. _"I can't move…POLI!!! Help…"_ Red was also starting to loose oxygen…

**NOO!!! **Emmy screamed as she was trying to push. I won't let you guys die!!!! 

NEITHER WILL I. A booming voice answered.

Suddenly, a huge gyrados appeared!!!

_Is…that gyrados…?_

A strange figure suddenly appeared, looking like a mermaid…

W-who are y-you!? Emmy squeaked. The figure then spotted Celeste and rushed over, grabbing the little girl gently around the waist, then heading back to Red…

FOLLOW US. The booming voice said.

Not yet!!! The dragonite growled.

RAWWWW!!!!

NO!!! I WON'T LET YOU!!!! Emmy then rushed over to the waging giants, her beak starting to glow, and surprisenly, her flippers…

And feet…

And…

METAL CLAW!!!! Emmy yelled, her form changing as she speeded to a crash-on-collision…

**Surface**

"*Gasp!*" Red took in deep mouthfuls of air. "Wait, Celeste!!!"

The little girl still appeared unconscious…

"Come on Celeste!!! I'm an idiot, how can I always put you into such dangerous situations when your so young, I'm so stupid…" Red was shaking the girl, pressing his forehead against hers. "Please wake up…please…"

That's when he found a face full of vomit on his shirt.

"Ughh…" Celeste groaned. "I…hate the ocean…"

"Celeste!!!" Red wrapped his arms protectively around her, ignoring the vomit on his shirt front.

_What? We're on the surface…what happened…? _Celeste thought.

Glad to see the lass is alright. A voice said under them.

"St-starmie!!!" Red announced, recognizing the pokemon.

"Red, you know this pokemon…?"

Wait, gyrados…starmie…and a mermaid!?

"Could it be the same…"

"What is that-oh my Arceus!!!!!!!" Celeste screamed as she saw a dark blue peguin-like figure fighting next to the Gyrados. "Is that…!"

The dragonite fired a huge hyper-beam!!!

"Watch out gyrados!! Hyper-beam!!!" Red yelled.

Give me an attack, Celeste!!! The figure trilled.

"BIDE!!!!"

**BOOM!!!!!!!!!**

The attacks collieded, and as the smoke cleared…

Dragonite had fainted into the depths…

"Well, that was interesting…" Red sweat dropped.

Hey-ya!!! A voice yelled as a splash came from the water, two figures appearing on top of the gyrados beside them.

"I've got it!!! But it's as good as trash now. So you won't need it." A voice said.

Red's face started to look confused, then sheepish.

"?" Celeste thought.

"You are careless Red, going that far just for an item…Just think about what could've happened if gyrados hadn't come!!"

_Thank you!! Someone agrees with me…hey, wait a second…_

"If you needed to cross the ocean…if you just came to…"

"Y-you're-!!!" Celeste mouth gaped.

The figure was a girl around Red's age or may be a bit older, she had orange hair in a side pony tail and was wearing a sleeveless top that showed her stomach, shorts, and sneakers.

"Misty, the water pokemon expert!!!"

Red flashed a thumb-up, while Celeste gaped.

Misty smiled and flashed a thumb-up _back._

"W-wha-!!!???" Celeste yelled.

_WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON?!?!?!?!_

* * *

**Hehehe! So, Misty shows up, eh?**

**Just warning you, there might be a bit of both Mangapokeshipping(RedXMisty) and Honestyshipping(RedXCeleste) coming up.**

**Good news, Emmy finally evolved into Prinplup!!!! **

**=nobody cares and is looking at Celeste's expression=**

**Everyone: Celeste doesn't look too happy!**

**Melanie: Well, she's just confused…**

**Celeste: …I remember that…=sighs= I puked…on Red…**

**Red: It's alright!!! I was just thankful you were alive!!!**

**Melanie: Anywho, join us next time on:**

**THE GIFT: RED. BLUE. AND GREEN ARC**

**See what will happen!!!**


	14. Vs Articuno!

**Kay, here's where the plot thickens a little bit more…**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING BUT CELESTE AND HER POKEMON!!! OH!!! AND YOU CAN'T HAVE THEM!!! ;P**

**Chapter 14- Vs Articuno!**

* * *

**Islands…**

A strange, ice-colored bird soared into the sky, black-clad men were staring up and yelling at it…

The bird sent a huge beam over them…

And the ground froze beneath them…

Ocean

Red was holding on to Gyrados's head while Misty Was coaching from her starmie and Celeste was riding Emmy, now evolved into a Prinplup.

"Just keep going like that! Your weight towards its head!!!" Misty yelled.

"So…Red knows Misty, the water-type gymleader…" Celeste mumbled.

You sound like you don't like that. Emmy smirked.

"N-no!!!" Celeste blushed. "Just…"

"Hahaha!!! Now what happens when I do this…?" Red said.

OWWW!! YOU LITTLE-

"YAAHHH!!! M-Misty, how do I stop this!!!!" Red yelled, before being thrown off and face-planting into the sea.

"You could have tried saying "stop"." Misty chuckled.

"A little too late now, isn't it…?" Celeste sweat dropped.

"Anyway, you reached the islands. The legendary pokemon, Articuno, is said to nest here." Misty then threw a pokeball into Red's hand. "Here's gyarados's pokeball."

"Huh?" Red said.

"The H.M you had was destroyed. So your pokemon can't learn surf."

"But, Emmy knows Surf…" Celeste blankly-stared at Misty.

"She somehow grabbed onto it before it was destroyed, but even in her evolved form, she wouldn't be able to carry both you and Red." Misty explained.

Listen to her Celeste, she is the water pokemon expert.

"Hmmhp!" Celeste turned her head and walked towards gyarados and started rubbing his scales.

THANK YOU YOUNG ONE. EVEN THOUGH I SENSE YOU DISLIKE MY TRAINER.

"I don't!!!"

"So, you can take my gyarados now. He's all better since the last time, so there shouldn't be any problems." Misty replied.

"She's giving him Gyara?" Celeste questioned.

The gymleader stretched. "I've got to go now."

"You're not coming?!" Red said.

"I have duties as a gym leader. I helped you here because I knew you would have trouble crossing these waters." The girl bent down beside Red's waist.

"O-o" –Red.

"*Demonic face*" –Celeste.

"In exchange…I'll take your krabby." Misty grabbed the pokeball from Red's belt, than boarded her starmie. "Take care of Gyarados!!!" Misty then turned to a still pouting Celeste. "And I know you'll take care of your new Prinplup, but you might want to control your emotions a little bit better on your face."

Celeste was surprised when she heard a feral growl come from her mouth.

"Nice meeting you, Celeste!!! I know you can help with him!!!"

"Good bye…" Red said as the girl speeded off.

"Red, stop gaping…" Celeste eye-twitched.

"I'm not!!! And what are you?" The older trainer smirked down at the girl and rubbed her head. "Jealous?"

"AS IF!!!" Celeste screamed, then flinging her hands shooing the boy's fingers away.

"Hm, so now we're all alone with this escaped project of Team Rocket's…" Red rubbed his head.

"At least now, you have a pokemon that can surf." Celeste replied, than smiled as she saw the huge pokemon smile as well.

"Wish I could stay…I hope he wins those badges he's after. And that little girl…is the one Erika told me about?" Misty said to herself as she rode away. "Hmm…"

* * *

**Seafoam Islands, central ravine**

"*Shivering*." Celeste was rubbing her hands together, same as Red. The older trainer wrapped his arm around the girl.

"It's getting cold around here…" Red said.

"Noticed…" Celeste sarcastically replied.

"What's wrong, Celeste?" Red said in an annoyed tone.

"N-nothing!" Celeste huffed. "The trees and grass are all frozen over, Articuno is probably near by, I can feel it…"

Both of them unleashed their pokemon.

Where's Emmy? Saur asked.

Right here.

Woah!!! You got big Emmy!!! Ray said.

"*Sweat drop*"

"Everybody! Our opponent today is the legendary bird pokemon, Articuno! So if you notice anything, tell us straight away! As you can see, Emmy has evolved into a…uh…a…"

"Prinplup."

"Right! And we also have a new friend" Red threw his pokeball into the air.

HOLY HEATRAN!!!! *#!P! All the pokemon beside's Emmy replied.

"Guys!! Watch your language!!!" Celeste yelled.

"What's wrong…?" Red said.

"You tell me." Celeste sweat dropped as she saw all the pokemon back away as Emmy was trying to introduce Gyara.

"Before, gyarados was contolled by Team Rocket, but it's all better now."

"It looks as if…this is going to take a lot of getting used to." Celeste sweat dropped again.

_Food…_

Celeste looked up, than screamed as she saw a purple blob of fowl-smelling stuff appeared over hers and Red's heads.

"A M-MUK!!!" Red yelled.

You're mine!

NO THEY AREN'T!!! Laurent and Pika launched themselves at the blob.

ALLOW ME.

Gyra snarled and started to battle against the muk!

"Come and help guys!!!" Red yelled.

"…." The pokemon looked at each other with scared looks.

Guys...! Emmy growled, than turned her back to help Gyra in the battle.

"Fine then!!" Red yelled. Celeste looked at them and sighed, then, suddenly…

"Red!"

"Huh?!" Red slipped and needed a moment to right himself.

"The ground…is too icy…!?"

"This is our articuno!" A man yelled, behind him was a gand of black-clad men with huge Red R's on their chests…

"TEAM ROCKET?!" Celeste and Red yelled.

"Fu fu fu fu…" The gang sniggered.

_Huh? I can't here Articuno any more… _Celeste thought.

"Wait a minute…"

"What the-it disappeared! Where did Articuno go?!" Red started to turn back in forth in searching.

**Ha…**

Celeste turned around to see her face to face with the legendary pokemon, covered…in ice?!

"Whenever Articuno senses an enemy, it shields itself by forming a shield of ice. Now!" The grunt with his light-colored hair in a ponytail started giving orders to the muk.

**WHAT?!**

Muk's going to swallow Articuno!? Emmy gasped.

"Not if we have anything to say about it!" Celeste yelled.

"Stop there!" Red yelled.

"GO! GYARA AND EMMY!"

**ROAR!!!!**

"What's wrong with Gyara, Red?!" Celeste yelled as the dragon-type pokemon turned around to roar right in their faces.

_The eyes…like from that time…_

"I haven't seen his eyes like that since…_he was controlled by Team Rocket!?"_

Gyra roared once more and started heading towards Team Rocket, Red grabbed on to his front fin, along with Celeste.

"Is the sight of Team Rocket…is it making him remember the control of them over him…?" Celeste wondered aloud.

"Your right! It's being reminded of that horrible time!" Red replied.

"Dammit…if Articuno breaks that ice, we're _all _dead!" The head grunt growled.

I want my food…

"FINISH HIM OFF, MUK!"

The muk somehow grinned and started to battle with Gyrara, both of the two pokemon looking insane…

But even threw the madness, Celeste could hear…

**CRACK!**

**I'm Free…AT LAST!**

Articuno majestically broke through its ice barrier!

"ARTICUNO!!!" The blonde grunt yelled.

"This is bad!" Another grunt groaned.

**Heh…catch me if you can.**

Articuno speeded away!

"Everbody! After it!"

As the grunts started to run after the escaped legendary, Pika, along with the others tried to follow…

"STOP IT, YOU GUYS!!!" Celeste yelled as she was trying to help Red off the ground.

"Never mind Articuno! Gyarados needs our help!" Red coughed.

YOUR MINE!!!

ARG!!!

"Gyarados is feeling a lot of pain right now. I know you have felt it yourself at one time before." Celeste said, looking at Ray, who then surprisingly stepped forward, along with Vui.

We need to help! Ray yelled at his companions, while Vui nodded his head.

Celeste walked in front of Ray, while Red walked in front of Vui.

"So, you remember you're old trainer…" Celeste whispered.

Ray nodded bravely. I wont let another pokemon suffer that abuse if I have anything to say about it!

"You remember eevee? Team Rocket did this to you two…" Red said.

Yes, and I agree with Ray!ARG!!! I WILL-

Gyara started to cringe.

WE WONT LET THIS HAPPEN TO OUR FRIEND!!! The other pokemon rallied together.

Pika and Laurent sent dual Shockwaves. Poli and Emmy teamed up with water gun, Lina and Vui sent out a mirage of Shadow balls, Lax used mega punch while Rio used force palm, and Saur used a razor leaf while Ray sent out some strange leaves of his own, covered with a magical aura…

_"Ralts has just learned Magical Leaf!"_

"Good!" Red cheered, while Celeste smiled.

_Ray is learning to cope with his past…he makes me so inspired…_

**Team Rocket**

The gang of grunts had finally caught up to Articuno…though…

"QUICK!!! HOLD IT DOWN!!!!"

**I DON'T THINK SO.**

Articuno lifted one of his wings…

**SMASH!!!**

And the huge bolder it smacked it into exploded into hundreds of pieces, falling on the unsuspecting grunts!

**Meanwhile, the battle against Muk was getting even more hectic…**

"Alright!" Red yelled.

NAWT! Muk hit Rio off his arm, sending him to the ground.

"Rio!" Celeste yelled.

Urg…I'm ok…

NOT FOR LONG!!! SAY GOODBYE!!!

Articuno turned its head…

**Goodbye.**

Articuno started to turn into bright colors!!!

"Cover you're eyes!!!" Red yelled, than hugged Celeste to his chest as both of them shielded their eyes from the light.

"We're done for! Celeste, I just want to say that no matter what I've said, I've always-"

"Uh, Red? How about we save the confessions for when we really are about to die." Celeste gently escaped Red's grasped, pointing behind him.

"WAH?!?!" Red said.

Wah was right, Gyara was still on the ground, just over him, Muk was frozen solid!

"He ignored our pokemon, and attacked Muk only!" Celeste smiled, than looked up at the Legendary. "Thank you…"

Surprisingly, she saw the Ice bird's head bow in acknowledgement.

Red walked over to pat Gyara on the head. "You're back to normal!"

That's when Articuno spread its wings and took off…

"GO AFTER IT!!!" The remaining grunts yelled as they ran off, leaving a confused Red and Celeste…

* * *

"Red, what do you think happened to Articuno?" Celeste asked as they and their pokemon were looking out into the see from one of the cliffs.

Red rubbed the back of his head in thought. "I guess Articuno got away, for now…"

Red smiled at their pomemon behing them. "But that's okay."

SO, THIS ONE TIME…

_"Today, a kind of teamwork was formed…"_

Lax, Poli, Saur, Emmy, Laurent, and Rio smiled as they watched Gyara tell a story to Pika, Vui, Lina, and Ray.

"…_To help out a new friend."_

Red picked up a confused Celeste, twirling her around while she complained before putting her on his back. Than pumped his fists into the air.

"Let's go! Our adventure has just begun!!!"

Celeste smiled as the pokemon yelled in agreement…

Though, neither of them knew how right Red was…

* * *

"CELESTE!!! WHERE ARE YOU?!?!" Blue yelled another time before sighing. "I know she's alright…

"Jigg!" Jigglypuff agreed.

"*Sigh* Come on, we need to start heading for Saffron…"

_Don't worry Celeste…I'LL FIND YOU!_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

**Melanie: Yays for new chapter! I hope to get another one out before the end of the long weekend! Thanks for reading and please review! And join us next time on another exciting adventure on…**

**THE GIFT: RED. BLUE. AND GREEN ARC!**

**See what will happen!**


	15. Vs Moltres! Part I

**Melanie: The final addition to Celeste's team will show up soon! Along with another addition to Red's…**

**Disclaimer: You know it already idio- I mean, my lovely/handsome/ EPIC reviewers and readers!!! XD**

**Chapter 15- Vs Moltres!**

* * *

**Mansion House**

Team Rocket seem to be looking all around what appeared to be some sort of lab…

"We'll find you, Blaine! You betrayed us!!" The head grunt growled as he crumbled a map in his hand…

* * *

**Dream**

"_Hahahahahah!!" I laughed, it felt as if we were floating on nothing but air, beside me was a pokemon, his violet eyes shining with happiness. "This is amazing!"_

**Yeah, I love to do this at times; it's even better with company.**

"_Don't you have anyone else to play with?" I asked. He shook his head._

**No, not since you came to play. **

_I frowned. "Why don't you come with me?"_

**Really?**

"_Yeah! Red wont mind!"_

…**Who's Red?**

_The lights started flashing once again, before I could answer, I was shoved back into consciousness…_

* * *

"_Celeste…"_

"Ermgh…five more minutes…" The little girl grumbled.

"CELESTE!"

"WAH!!!" Celeste yelled, before almost falling off Gyara, but was pulled back by Red's hand, she tried the best death-glare she could, which probably looked more like a sleepy pout. "What!?"

Red pointed ahead to an island with what appeared to be some type of volcano in the middle of it.

"There it is! Cinnabar Island!"

"Wow…so that's where-huh? Red, what's that?" Celeste pointed to an orange, yellow, and red shape on the island.

_Is that…fire?_

"We should check this out!" Red said, before steering Gyara in the direction of the flames…

* * *

**SPLASH!**

"WAAH!!" Red choked out as Celeste held on tighter around his neck, they were this close to going with those rocks back into the water. "Gah…that was a close one…"

"Y-yeah…"

Red reached the top, his hands lifting just enough so that he and Celeste could take a peak, they found…

Almost a dozen black-clad men with their pokemon surrounding what appeared to be two large dog and horse-like creatures…

_It's Team Rocket…!_

"That Arcanine and Rapidash belong to Blaine!!" A grunt that looked a lot like the head grunt from the Seafoam Islands was giving orders. "ATTACK!!!"

We will not fail Blaine!! 

The two pokemon turned once again into a burning inferno…

_That's where the fire came from…_Red thought.

_Where's the trainer that owns those two pokemon…? _Celeste wondered.

From the inferno, a huge fireball was heading straight for them!

"AAAHHH!!!" Red and Celeste yelled. But just as they did that they covered each other's mouths.

The head grunt turned around. "There's a person here!"

_Oh crud, oh crud, oh crud… _Both Red and Celeste were chanting in their minds.

"IT'S BLAINE!"

The grunts rushed over, there eyes widening when they found an eleven and eight year old…

"Who are you two?"

"Neither of them are Blaine fore sure…"

"But they've seen us all here…DESTROY THEM!"

A Gengar stepped forward, grinning like a madman, and was moving it's hand up when…

"STOP!!"

A elderly man with a bushy mustache and shades appeared, he was wearing a lab coat along with a tie, sweater, and dress pants.

_Wait! That's…_ Celeste's eyes widened…

…_HE'S THE ONE WHO HELPED ME!!!_

* * *

"_These papers and photo's will prove that Team Rocket is up to no good to the police!" Celeste was in the secret base in Celadon, and she was just about to go…_

_**Please…help…**_

_Celeste turned around to see some sort of strange mutant in a tube, but she saw his eyes open, shaded a dark violet._

"_Oh no!! I need to get you out of here!!"_

"_If you do that right now, he will die." A calm voice answered._

"_HUH?!?!" Celeste turned around to find an elderly man in a white lab coat appear at the door._

"_He was never supposed to be made…" The man sighed. _

"_DON'T SAY THAT!!!" Celeste yelled. "Everything has a right to live!" _

_The elderly man looked like he was pondering what she said. "Yes…you're right…"_

_The elderly man turned to her, seeing the documents in her hands. "You need to leave now. Otherwise they'll find you, and you have no idea how sick these men are…Go! I swear…I'll take care of him…"_

"_Swear." Celeste ordered._

"_I swear."_

* * *

_H-he betrayed them! _Celeste gasped. _They must have found out…_

"Leave them alone. You wanted me." Blaine said in a hard tone.

"Ah, so it's you traitor!" The head grunt stepped hard on one of Red's hands.

"ERG!" Red groaned in pain.

"Maybe these kids could be a good thing…A false move, and there dead, Blaine!"

Blaine became silent.

"That shut you up, didn't-"

**SPIT!**

The head grunt found a lugi on his cheek, a smirking Celeste sticking her tongue at him. "A present from me to you creep!"

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The head grunt lifted Celeste by the collar of her sweater. "I'll deal with you later…" He snarled.

"Now! Gengar! NIGHT SHADE!!"

A shadow started surrounding Blaine, who was covering his ears. "AH!!"

"TIME FOR YOU TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID WRONG!!"

"I SEE ONLY ONE WRONG ONE HERE!!"

**KICK!!!**

Celeste just kicked the grunt in the…err…'special' place…

The grunt doubled over, while Celeste escaped and ran to Blaine.

"DUCK!" She yelled.

"HEY YOU!!" Red yelled.

"Huh?" The grunt gasped out.

PAYBACK!

An angry looking Gyara appeared!

"GYARA! ATTACK!!!"

Gyara sent a huge water attack at the grunts, while Red turned to Blaine and Celeste.

"COME ON!"

Blaine lifted Celeste and himself on the Rapidash.

"So now were even…" Blaine muttered, while Rapidash rushed over and Blaine scooped Red up by the waist.

"NO!!!" The grunt said, healed from Celeste's kick. "AFTER THEM, NOW!!!"

"But save the girl for me…" The head grunt's fists tightened.

"_She's mine…"_

* * *

"You helped save me…"

"I guess so…hahaha!" Red laughed.

"My name is Blaine by the way."

"I'm Red, and this is Celeste." Red introduced himself and the little girl. "But why are Team Rocket after you?"

"I'm sorry Blaine…" Celeste mumbled, while Blaine smiled sadly down at the girl.

"I should be saying sorry to you, and thanking you, you helped me see the error of my ways."

"What are you two talking about?!?!" Red said.

"Well…I used to be a scientist for Team Rocket."

"YOU WORKED FOR TEAM ROCKET?!?!?"

"Leave him alone, Red!" Celeste said.

"It looks like they still haven't given up on chasing us!" Blaine said.

"Huh?" Red and Celeste looked back, seeing some sort of…ball of flame?!

"That's…a fireball?!?!" Red shuttered.

"And it's getting closer!!!" Celeste yelled.

"YAHHH!!!!"

"Faster, Rapidash! FASTER!"

Red turned back. "We'll have to fight back sooner or later!"

"Hmm…" Blaine replied.

"Poli!"

"Emmy!"

"WATER GUN!!!" Both ordered.

Both attacks hit, but…

The inferno was still there!?!?

"It didn't work!" Celeste yelled.

The fireball started swishing around and around…

"WHAT THE…?!?!?!" The trio gaped.

"Woah! That shape…" Red said.

Some sort of talon-covered foot appeared…

"That's…"

A huge white colored bird with flames for wings, top plumage and a tail appeared!

**Be prepared for some extra heat!**

"Moltres! The legendary fire bird!!"

Celeste's, Red's and Blaine's took in the sight with shock.

* * *

"Fu fu fu…We'll make you regret the day you quit Team Rocket! You remember how we captured moltres on top of the indigo Plateau. You should also remember that moltres wont stop until its enemy is done for!!" The grunt also chuckled. "And…it can bring that little girl back…"

The grunt was thinking of the pleasure he would have to wrap his hands around that pretty white neck…

"Rapidash! Fire spin!! NOW!!!" Blaine yelled.

**Hehehe…you really think that FIRE can harm me?! I'll burn you two extra crispy and take the female back!**

"NO WAY IN HECK!!!" Celeste yelled, while Red stepped up.

"Let me have a shot! GYARA! HYDRO PUMP!"

WITH PLEASURE!

**Too slow!**

Moltres agilely dodged the hydro pump!

"It's speed!" Red said.

**Up you go!**

"AAAHHH!!!!" Celeste yelled as she felt feet grabbed her arms and lifted her up from the ground. "LET ME GO!!!"

**Nope!!! The one I have to take orders from has something special planned for you!**

Celeste could feel herself cringe.

Moltres sent a huge flame towards Blaine and Red.

"NO!!!!" Celeste screamed.

"NYAAAA!!!" Red yelled in pain.

"RED!!!" Celeste screeched, her eyes filling with tears, than they started to glow red…

**HAHAHA!! …Wait, wha…?**

"**LET. ME…"**

**WHAT'S UP WITH THIS HUMAN!?!**

A huge white light appeared, straight at Moltres!

**ERG!! THAT POWER!!!**

"**GO!!!!!"**

A pink aura covered Celeste as she smiled evilly, but then dimmed as she closed her eyes and floated to the ground…

"Celeste!" Red caught the little girl in his arms.

**I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU!**

Red looked up to find the carnage in front of him…

_Amazing…!_

"Do you or Celeste have any flying type pokemon, Red?" Blaine questioned.

"Sorry, but no…" Red frowned, looking at Celeste's face. Blaine walked over to put a hand on her forehead.

"She's just sleeping now Red, she'll be alright. But now…it's difficult to fight a flying type. Especially when we don't have a flying pokemon to fight back."

Another flamethrower was sent out them!

"AAH!!!" Red dodged just in time, holding Celeste safely against him. Then he noticed something…

_It's the amber that man gave me, and that's the fossil Celeste found!_

Blaine picked up both items. "What's this…?"

"Hurry up, or we'll be attacked even more!" Red rushed over to Blaine.

"It's two pokemon fossils, one of them was given to me by a fellow scientist…Ancient Amber! And this is a dome fossil!"

Suddenly, another flame headed straight towards them!

"AYAAAHHH!!!!" Red covered his head with his hand and Celeste with his body as the flame started heading towards them.

Red opened his eyes to find Blaine bending over them, the flame barely missed.

"So now what do we do?!" Red asked.

"Listen up Red. There's no way to escape this, Moltres is too strong…"

Blaine once again lifted Red and Celeste up on Rapidash.

"Aah!"

"Here's what to do. Rapidash is going to take you to my secret laboratory." Blaine looked up at Red. "Even though we've just met, I hope you can trust me on this, Red."

Blaine felt a tug on his lab coat.

"You…come…" Celeste mumbled with a glare.

Blaine smiled sadly. "I need to borrow your gyarados for a little while."

"HUH?!" Red replied.

"If you can both trust me…we'll win this for sure!!"

"But what about you, Blaine?!" Celeste yelled.

Blaine went silent. "Now, Rapidash!"

The fire horse took off…

"But what do you mean?! WHAT DO YOU NEED US TO DO?!?!"

"BLAINE!!!"

They yelled back as they entered the jungle…

* * *

**Oh man!! What does Blaine have planned? Find out next time on the next chapter of…**

**THE GIFT: RED. BLUE. AND GREEN ARC!**


	16. Vs Moltres! Part II

**Melanie: We left off last time with Celeste and Red being sent to Blaine's secret Lab…What does the former Rocket scientist have planned?!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Celeste**

**Chapter 16-Vs Moltres Part II!**

* * *

Rapidash finally stopped in front of the volcano, entering a secret passageway, hitting a hidden button…

A door open to some sort of Lab!

Rapidash dipped its head, sending Red flat on his butt and Celeste into his lap. "AH!"

"What's with that?!?! WHAT DOES BLAINE WANT US TO DO…?"

Over here…

"He said its…"

"Wait a minute…" Red looked angry and grabbed Celeste back, pointing an accusing finger at Rapidash. "Blaine was a member of Team Rocket! He's trying to trap us!!

**SMACK!!!!**

**KICK!!!!**

Celeste punched Red in the head, while Rapidash kicked Red back.

"Any other stupid theories?" Celeste snarled.

Red rubbed his head. "That couldn't be it…but still, why did he send us here then…?!"

Rapidash's nose nudged Celeste's shoulder, a book in its mouth. Celeste took the book and handed it to Red.

"Huh? It wants me to read this book?"

"Yes." 

Red noticed the title.

"**Pokemon revival…?"**

Red lifted the amber in his hand, while Celeste looked at the dome fossil in her's.

"_With the reconsruction of DNA from the pokemon fossil, it is then possible for the original pokemon to be revived…"_

"Woah!" Red exclaimed, then both he and Celeste turned around to see some strange contraption…

"So then, this machine…" Celeste said, while Red put both of the fossil's into a compartment.

"…Is the one to do it!"

Both Red and Celeste put one hand on the switch.

"Here goes!"

Both fossils started to shine…

* * *

The battle against Moltres was getting even worse…

"Those fossils contain powerful ancient pokemon… please hurry, you two!"

* * *

_Murmur…murmur…._

"I'm hearing voices from the fossils…" Celeste said.

Suddenly, both fossils broke!

"What!!"

A huge pokemon appeared on the top of the machine. It was gray in color and had huge leathery wings, next to it appeared to be some sort of dome with legs and gleaming red eyes.

"_Kabuto, the shellfish pokemon. It is thought to have inhabited beaches 300 million years ago. It is protected by a stiff shell."_

"So my fossil is a Kabuto!" Celeste whispered

Red was speechless.

"A dinosaur…?!?!" Red stuttered.

"And a prehistoric shellfish!" Celeste ran over to her new pokemon. "Hello Kabuto…"

Uh…did I fall asleep?

"For a long time." Celeste smiled as she cuddled him.

"Now were invincible!" Red said with an evil smirk.

Hmmmm…the covering… The other ancient pokemon smirked.

Uh oh… Kabuto sighed. Hold on!

Celeste held tightly onto Kabuto as Red held on to her as they both were lifted into the air by the dinosaur!

"Huh?"

**RAWWRRR!!!**

A beam was sent straight up, crashing the ceiling!

"What the…?!" Red said.

The flying dinosaur flew right out of the volcano, Ceelste's eyes widened, they were flying right above the island!

"YAHHH!!!!!" Red yelled.

* * *

"They wont make it in time…I'm done for!" Blaine said as the flames surrounded Gyara and himself. "Gah…!"

_I cannot die here…I have to find that pokemon that escaped. Otherwise, we'll all die…by the hands of the one I created…_

In his minds eye he pictured a pokemon, no, a monster…

_Mewtwo!!_

Blaine hunched over in pain.

**Hehehehe…it's the end for you old man! **Moltres smirked.

"ICY WIND, KABE!!!"

Moltres was blown back by a chilly air gust, it turned around, its mouth going slack.

**Im-IMPOSSIBLE!!!**

Nice to see you also flamehead!

**Y-you're supposed to be extinct!**

"Doesn't really look like that!!" Celeste smirked.

"!!" Blaine looked at the new arrived pokemon and trainers.

"Sorry we're late!" Red smirked.

Blaine couldn't take it any more, the exhaustion was getting too much…he fell…on top of the flying dinosaur!

Hello geezer. You sure you're younger than me?

"You did it! You restored Aerodactyl and Kabuto to their original selves!" Blaine gasped.

Aerodactly landed, sending Red and Celeste gently to the ground. "It's called aerodactyl, right?"

Red looked up at his new pokemon. "I'm Red! Nice to meet you!"

"Let's show Moltres what we can do, Red!" Celeste yelled as her new Kabuto, now called 'Kabe' went into some sort of battle-stance.

"Okay! Let's go "Aero!"

Aero sent out a sonic boom while Kabe sent out an ice beam!

"WOAAHHH!!!!" Celeste said as she and Kabe sat on top of Aero.

**NOOO!!!!!!!!!!**

"KYAAAOOO!!!!" Moltres screeched as one of its wings disappeared.

"What?! Moltres!?" Celeste screamed.

"MOLTRES!!! RETURN NOW!!" The head grunt said and threw a pokeball that returned the legendary pokemon.

Red and Celeste looked up in confusion. "They're retreating…?"

"Red, Celeste. Keep away from them from here on!" Blaine ordered as he walked toward the two trainers. "Argh…"

"Are you alright, Blaine?" Celeste asked.

"I'll be fine…but now I have another task to accomplish…"

Blaine stood straighter. "I must destroy that destructive bio-weapon which I created…even if I am betraying Team Rocket…"

_D-de-DESTROY?!? _Celeste yelled in her mind.

"Across this sea, is Pallet Town. Goodbye for now, you two."

Blaine started to walk away.

"BLAINE!!!" Celeste yelled and ran to Blaine, grabbing the back of his lab coat. "Y-you…swore…"

Blaine looked down to the angry face of Celeste, her cheeks turning feverishly red and eyes shedding tears. He gently detached her hands. "I'm sorry Celeste…forgive me…"

And then he walked into the smoke, leaving the little girl to cry.

* * *

**Saffron City. **

**Siph co. center office**

The same young woman with long black hair was leaning against a window, the head grunt along with Moltres bowed to her. "I have returned."

"So, even with Moltres, you couldn't manage to capture Blaine…?" A man with spikey black hair and a red cape replied, an Articuno image beside him.

"B-but-!?"

"_Incoming call from the abandoned Power Plant!"_

A man with spikey blond hair and a combat camo uniform appeared on the screen.

"_We've got Zapdos, sir."_

The same man from the cave appeared, behind him screens showing the three legendary birds and the pokeballs that held them…

"The Mewtwo project is done for…so these will be our winning pawns!"

The man turned his head to over hear the grunt complaining. "B-but Blaine was being helped by two children!"

"Children?" The man said in a hard voice.

"A boy and a girl, sir!" The grunt said. "That girl…I want to get my hands around her little…"

"That's enough, you're dismissed." The man said in an even tone.

"But, sir-"

"DISMISSED."

The grunt was escorted out of the room, while the man's knuckles turned bare white.

_If he ever touched who I believe he was talking about…_

_"Look!! I found flowers!!!"_

"_Why do you and my Daddy always have to work?"_

"_Let's play pokemon battle!!"_

…_They would have never found his body._

**TO BE CONTINUED.**

**Melanie: Yeah, so Team Rocket's new plans are starting to be revealed. But what connection does Giovanni have with Celeste? **

**NEXT TIME…**

**REUNION IN SAFFRON!!! **

**Will our heroes find out what Team Rocket is planning?!**

**ON…**

**THE GIFT: RED, BLUE, AND GREEN ARC.**


	17. Vs Kadabra!

**Melanie: Okey-dokey, here's the next chapter of The Gift! And the return of Green and Blue!**

**Infinite glomps to all my reviewers and readers out the there! :D**

**Disclaimer: I only own Celeste. ^_^**

**Chapter 17- Vs Kadabra!**

* * *

**Route 8,**

**Saffron City-**

**West Entrance**

"No unauthorized personal allowed in here!" Said a guard to a familiar young brunette with mischievous blue eyes… "Please leave right now!"

"Just let me go through! Please!!" The brunette begged, then winked a little with a smile on her face. "Please! 3"

The guard went silent for a moment, before…

"NO!!"

…Kicking Blue out.

"YAHH!" Blue yelled as she fell outside, then huffed and yelled back. "I'll get in at some point!"

The eleven year old then started to think. "It's the same everywhere I go! I need a new strategy!!"

* * *

**Route 8,**

**Saffron City-**

**Southern Entrance**

"NO AUTHORIZED PERSONEL!!!" The guard yelled at a confused-looking eleven year old with spiky reddish-brown hair and drowsy green eyes. The boy sighed and walked out , looking up at the skyscrapers of the City in the distance.

"I don't believe it…" Green said, taking out his pokedex, which had a map inside…

"Four roads leading to Saffron City. Yet I can't get through any of them!"

Green snapped his pokedex shut, taking out a pokeball, he stared up at the giant orange dragon that was unleashed. He jumped up lithely on it's back. "It took a lot of work…Charizard! Fly!!!"

The fire-dragon obeyed, and started to fly over Saffron City, while its trainer started looking through a camera-type machine. "It doesn't look like anything's wrong here…huh?"

Green turned to find what he identified to be a floating Jigglypuff, holding on to it's foot was…A GIRL?!?!

The girl turned around, she was wearing some strange goggles. "Oh! Cute male in sights!! Hey!!! What's your name!?"

Green blinked a few times, gaping. "What the heck…? That's just plain weird…" Though, the girl's dress looked very familiar…

Green shook his head at the nonsense, than ordered Charizard to fly down…

"Hey! You can't go that way! There's a…!!"

"YAAH!!"

That, my friends, was the sound of Green crashing straight into a clear forcefield.

Green was mad and grumpy as he flew back over to the girl.

"You should have told me about that!!!"

The girl lifted the goggles off her face, showing off pretty ocean blue eyes…

Green mentally slapped himself. _You said pretty._

"This is a barrier, one that only a psychic type pokemon can make!" The girl said. "This strong barrier could only be made by a pokemon of equal strength!"

"…" Green was silent as he pondered for a moment, than pointed his finger at the barrier. "CHARIZARD!"

The pokemon sent out a barrage of fire, but there was no physical damage…

So fire doesn't work…

"Hey!" The girl with the Jigglypuff (If you haven't guessed who it is…*shakes head*) yelled. "Whatever reason you have for going to Saffron City doesn't matter to me, but since we're in the same situation, how about you and me team up for now?"

Green turned Charizard away from the girl, flying in the opposite direction. _I bet Grandpa knows something about this…_

Blue looked on as the boy flew his pokemon towards Pallet Town. _Weird boy. No male has ever failed against my charms before. But he's cute…_

* * *

**Route 21**

Celeste and Red were riding Gyarados across the ocean, towards Red's Hometown of Pallet. "Once we get across the this sea, we'll be back in Pallet Town!"

"So we'll to Professor Oak's lab first thing?" Celeste questioned.

"Right!"

Hmmm…I wonder if the Professor could help me with my abilities…

* * *

**Pallet Town**

Red had landed on the beach, and now they were walking in a nice-looking town, with lots of trees and green hills. Though, the town appeared disserted…

"Red, where is everyone?" Celeste questioned as both she and the trainer walked down the little trail.

"I don't know…" Red said. _It's noon, but where could everybody be?_

Red soon stopped at a larger house than the others and pressed the doorbell. "Nobodies answering…"

Celeste pushed the door open. "Though it's unlocked…"

_This place doesn't feel right…_

"Don't tell me the professor…"

Both of them spied what appeared to be an elderly man in a white coat.

"Hey Professor! Celeste and I were getting worried because nobody's outside at this time…and my pokedex is doing great! But for some reason I can't get into Saffron City…"

"So, what do you think we should do for now?" Celeste questioned. Though, the man made no sound…

"Pro. Oak? Heelllooooo!!!"

Celeste was about to tug on the man's sleeve…

When a bone-breaking grip grabbed her wrist and she cried out in pain.

"Huh?!" Red said, right before the Prof. Shoved Red with his other hand onto the floor.

"YAAAHH!!!" Red yelled, before turning around. "Professor?!?!"

"LET ME GO!!!" Celeste screamed, but the man just held her wrist tighter, making her yelp at the grip.

The Professor flung Red once again, who yelped as well, but than turned around when he heard the girl cry out in pain, he than unleashed Saur. "Sorry Professor!! GO! SAUR!!"

"RED! This isn't Prof. Oak!!!" Celeste yelled as Saur sent out his Vine Whip, but all it did was tie Oak up, but an evil grin was on his face, along with a glint in the imposter's eye.

"What the heck?!"

The imposter Oak than brought out a pipe, which was covered in a strange aura.

"Psychic power?!" Celeste yelled in confusion, before a strange beam was sent straight at Saur!

"SAUR?!" Red and Celeste screamed, while Saur cried out in pain.

"That's psybeam…this is a psychic pokemon!!!"

Kehehehe! He finally figured it out!

"LET ME GO!!!!" Celeste screeched, before the grip was moved from her wrist to her neck, squeezing and keeping air from coming to her lungs before flinging her back at Red, gasping for air. Sending out a strange sonic screech, making them cover their ears.

"You're not the Professor!?!" Red yelled.

You JUST figured that out moron?!

"Let's fight psychic with Psychic!" Celeste yelled and unleashed Ray. "Confusion!"

"Show your real form! Saur, Leach Seed!!!" Red ordered.

"Tamper with its control Ray!"

The imposter started to have a strange mustache grow out of its face, and once the leach seed hit, it finally revealed its true form.

Celeste's pokedex beeped.

"Kadabra, the Psi Pokemon. If one is nearby, an eerie shadow appears on TV screens, seeing the shadow is said to bring bad luck."

"So it's a Kadabra!" Red said.

**"Fu fu fu…that was a good move there…"**

"Who said that?!" Red yelled, before he heard Celeste snarl at the revealed figure in the room. It was a young woman with long black hair.

"It works on humans just as much as it does on pokemon…!!" The woman smirked at Celeste. "And, on 'special' cases…"

For the first time in her life, Celeste swore. "Who the hell are y-"

Before her mouth was shut by some force! The woman smirked as she revealed her eyes from her long bangs. "You two have been bothering Team Rocket recently…so this is a warning to you. If you want to rescue the citizens of Pallet Town, along with the Professor, than come to Saffron City."

"So you-!"

Her eyes flashed before Red and Celeste were sent to the ground with a thud, a strong pressure on their bodies.

"You're…c-crushing us…!"

"C-confusion!!!" Celeste yelled.

"Razor Leaf!!" Red also yelled

The woman easily blocked the attacks!

"WHA?!" Red and Celeste gasped.

"You honestly think some measly confusion attack can best a psychic master?!" She evilly chuckled. While Celeste was pressed even harder on the ground.

"Grrrr…" Celeste growled.

"Goodbye for now, Red of Pallet Town, and…" The woman turned to Celeste and smirked. "…Celeste of Veilstone City!"

Celeste eyes widened in shock. _How does she know where I lived?! _

Red quickly struggled to his feet and ran towards the woman. "STOP THERE!"

Once again, another barrage of psychic energy was launched at the trainer. And the woman and kadabra disappeared!

The darkness shattered, revealing the building to be almost completely destroyed.

I should have known, that lady made an illusion Celeste! Ray replied as he helped his trainer to her feet.

"An illusion!!!" Celeste replied.

"What did she mean by going to Saffron City…?" Red said.

"Look, Red!" Celeste pointed up into the sky, a dragon flying right above them, before landing a few feet away, a figure stepping off…

"I had a feeling you would be here…"

"GREEN!!!!" Celeste and Red yelled, the earlier running over and jumping into the boys arms, while Green embraced her.

"Hey, Celeste. How are…" The boy stopped for a second, and brushed his fingers against her neck, then replied in a soft but deadly voice. "…Why are there choke markings on your neck?"

"Green, something happened here…" Red rushed over.

"I know." Green replied, before Celeste stood next to him so he could get a piece of paper from his pocket. "Look at this."

Celeste and Red both looked at what appeared to be a birds eye few of Saffron City…crawling with Rocket grunts.

Red took the photo to get a closer look. "Team Rocket…?!"

"Aerial entry is impossible. There's a psychic barrier surrounding the entire city."

"So Team Rocket's base is in Saffron!" Celeste concluded.

Red looked up. "So if they want us to go to Saffron City…"

"Correct." Green replied.

Red and Celeste faces became serious.

"The final battle between us and Team Rocket starts now!!"

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**NEXT TIME!**

**Celeste, Red, Blue, and Green break into Saffron City! Will they be able to save the Pallet Town citizens from Team Rocket?! And will Celeste's connection with Team Rocket be revealed next volume?! THE FINAL VOLUME IN THE GIFT: RED, BLUE, AND GREEN ARC IS ABOUT TO BEGIN!!!!**

**Volume 3: TEAM ROCKET SECRETS REVEALED!!!!**

**See what will happen!!**

**Melanie: Alright! Seeya later narrator!!! Take it away Myuki!!!**

***A mew with an amulet around its neck appears***

**Myuki: Here is a short level description of Celeste's Team so far!!! Enjoy!!!**

**Celeste's Pokemon Team:**

**Rio-Riolu-Male: Lv. 30**

**Lina-Eevee-Female: Lv. 29**

**Ray-Ralts- Male: Lv. 25**

**Emmy-Prinplup-Female: Lv. 30**

**Laurent-Luxio-Male: Lv. 28**

**Kabe-Kabuto-Male: Lv. 24**


	18. Vs Mr Mime!

**Melanie: Hello, if you have just joined us-Random: JUST GET ON WITH THE STORY!!!!**

**Melanie: FINE!!! But first here's short Summary of our main Characters!!!**

**Celeste: Eight years old. She came to Kanto to escape from her past and protect someone that has cared for her for years. Has strange abilities of talking to pokemon, and even going through time. Though they drain her and she loses control of her body. Giovanni of Team Rocket seems to know her…(More powers shall be revealed in this volume)**

**Red: Eleven years old. Wants to become the best trainer that has ever lived and is Celeste's current travel partner. He has great abilities in battle. Known for his rashness, both he and the girl are very stubborn. **

**Green: Eleven years old. Red's arch rival. He is a very wise and powerful Pokemon trainer. He also shows brotherly protectiveness over Celeste. He is known to be excellent at training his pokemon.**

**Blue: Eleven years old. A sneaky thief that took Celeste under her wing and they started conning people until they met (and conned) Red. After a strange thunderstorm the two were separated, both are searching for each other. Blue is like Celeste's sister. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon Special. I only own Celeste.**

**Chapter 19- Vs Mr Mime!**

* * *

"But what happened to the pokemon I sent to Professor Oak, by using Bill's machine?" Red said. Celeste ran over to the computer and typed in something.

"Look at this Red!" Celeste said in shock.

Red checked the screen and gasped. "Eevee's not here…!!!"

Green walked over and typed in a few codes as well, opening to his own PC. "The pokemon that I transferred are here. It looks as if Team Rocket was aiming toward you, Red!!"

Red was speechless as he looked at the ground.

"Its what you get for trying to help everyone." Green simply stated.

"**THAT CAN'T BE!!!" **Red roared before throwing his fist.

"NO RED!!!" Celeste screeched.

However, Green blocked the punch in time. _**"You listen carefully Red? I'm going to take care of Team Rocket alone! Don't interfere!!"**_

"But…!"

Green turned around from Red, facing Celeste. "I could care less about what Team Rocket does to pokemon."

_And I know you're lying. _Celeste thought.

"You shouldn't interfere then!" Red fumed.

Green looked around at the view. "Do you have any clue as to why Grandpa would build the lab in the middle of a small, quiet town like this?"

"…I don't follow you." Red replied.

"The day when you and I met, Mew appeared here. Do you know why that is?"

Red remained silent, while Celeste watched warily.

"I didn't think you'd know. It was because…"

Celeste took a deep breath into the air, tasting know stench on her tongue, then also said:

"**Pallet Town is a place where humans don't pollute."**

Green nodded in agreement. "Pallets" are what artists use to paint on. They are naturally clean, as was this town. Until they came…"

Charizard's wings flung out from its body as it prepared for take-off.

"This is my town! Whoever threatens it, and my Grandpa, needs to deal with me first!" Green jumped on to Charizard. "SO I WANT YOU AND CELESTE TO STAY OUT OF THIS!"

"GREEN!!!!" Red and Celeste yelled.

But the trainer had already disappeared…

Red's fist clenched. "He had no right saying 'Keep Out'!"

The young trainer unleashed his Aerodactyl, Aero.

"THIS IS MY TOWN TOO!!"

Red turned to Celeste, who was staring at him.

"…There's no chance of trying to make you stay?"

"No. You should no that by now."

Red sighed as he helped the girl situate herself on top of Aero.

"Hold on."

* * *

**Saffron City,**

**West Entrance**

Green was flying around on Charizard. "The barrier hasn't decreased in power. If a single pokemon is producing a barrier of this size…then there's definitely a weak spot. The center…?"

"AERO! HYPER BEAM!!!" Red ordered.

The attack hit spot on, but still no sign of cracking…!

"Nothing." Celeste sighed. "Was Green right when he said there was really no way in…?"

"That would suck."

Celeste looked over at the older trainer with a blank-look.

"What?"

"Sometimes I wonder if you're really two and half years older than me…"

Red frowned and than snapped his fingers in realization. "If the sides are solid, maybe the top."

"Aero! Up!" Celeste gave the command. As they took off further into the sky, both of them turned to find a Charizard climbing as well…

"I said keep out of this!!!" Green yelled.

"And I said no!!" Red yelled back.

Lower down, Blue was watching this display of macho-ness. "Those two guys…well, of course they know each oth…"

Blue stopped talking to herself, her eyes zeroed in on another form, slightly smaller then the two males, with milk chocolate hair that had turquoise streaks visible…

"OH MY GOD!!!"

Celeste turned her head to find a gaping Blue.

"BLUE!!!" She screamed.

Blue's eyes widened when she saw the two boys give their pokemon orders to attack the barrier again! "STOP IT YOU IDIOTS!!!"

Both boys turned around to find a screeching Blue.

"No matter where you aim. It's no use!!!"

"Red, set me down." Celeste said.

"Wha?" Red replied.

"NOW!" She growled.

Green was also heading back towards the ground, same with Blue.

Once her feet barely hit the ground, she was sprinting over to a landing Jigglypuff, throwing her arms around the female trainer who actually started to tear up a bit and gripped her tighter. "I thought…"

"I'm ok, Blue. I'm ok…" Celeste whispered.

"Thank God…thank God…" Blue murmured.

Celeste gently pulled away, taking out a pokeball. "I think I know what Green has planned, so I'm going to help him."

Celeste than ran over to Green, who had now unleashed his Golduck, she herself unleashed Ray beside him.

"You're going to channel where the energy is coming from?" Celeste asked, while Green nodded.

On Green's pokedex screen appeared a mental picture of two Rocket Grunts guarding a building, in between them a strange-looking pokemon…

"So that's the source!!" Celeste said.

"A Mr. Mime!" Green concluded, than checked his pokedex. _In front of the center building…now I know where they are!_

"Huh? Green found something out about the barrier!?" Red growled, but then a stupid grin appeared on his face as he took out one of his pokeballs.

"I've got an idea!"

What's up? Pika said.

"Pika! Substitute!"

No problem!

The shadow version of Pika started running towards the barrier, and when it jumped…

The Pika-substitute seeped through!

"The barrier is nothing compared to Pika's energy substitute!"

Pika started running through the city, but was unable to find anything!

_We're inside now, but where's the enemy…?_

_We found the enemy. So what now…?_

"Smart move!" Blue and Celeste said while smirking.

"Both of you have info on how to get to the enemy and stop the barrier, yet both of you are too stubborn to share it!" Celeste said.

"This isn't a game-boy. You know!" Blue winked.

Both boys looked at the barrier, grinding their teeth.

"Well, Red. I know where the enemy is." Green sweat dropped.

"You can't go in there, so Pika will have to do the job!"

Golduck and Pika nodded.

"Golduck! NOW!"

Woah… Ray said.

"Golduck is sending its visions to Pika." Celeste said.

I want to learn that someday!

"It's our turn now then!" Red smirked.

Tooo slowwwww!!! The Mr. Mime gloated as it started to move around.

"The enemy is moving!! Tell Pika!!!" Green yelled.

Right. Pika!

Roger.

Pika started moving towards the Mr. Mime…

Oh no… Mr. Mime mumbled as he started to fade…

"Mr. Mime's disappearing!!!" Red and Celeste said as they were looking through there pokedex's.

"Good work! Keep it up, Golduck!" Green said.

Soon, became see- through, and only half of it was showing…

Too slow! Pika smirked as he launched himself at the pokemon.

"NOW!" Red and Green yelled.

"PIKA!!! THUNDERBOLT!!!!" Celeste orders.

NOOO!!!!!!!!!!!

A huge electric explosion was sent out, after it, Mr. Mime faded away completely…

While the barrier itself disappeared!

"We did it! The barrier disappeared!" Red happily said, before noticing Green already running into the city. "HEY WAIT FOR ME!"

Celeste sweat dropped as she saw the boys run off, while Blue chuckled. "We tell them what to do, and they do it. It also benefits us in the end!"

"This feels like a trap…" Celeste ran after the two boys. "GUYS!!!"

"Wait! Celeste, don't go rushing off again!" Blue yelled.

The girl didn't stop…

"CELESTE!!!"

* * *

"GREEN!!! Wait for me!!" Red huffed as he was yelling angrily. "I DIDN'T DO THIS SO YOU COULD TAKE OVER!!!"

"Where's the enemy!? REVEAL YOURSELF!!!!" Green yelled in anger.

"Guys!!! STOP BEING SO LOUD!!!!!" Celeste shrieked at the two boys, but all Red did was hoist her up on his back and run after Green, with Celeste yelling "IT'S A TRAP!!!" all the way.

**Silph Co.**

**HQ**

A large male wearing combat-style clothes chuckled as he saw the three trainers running in the street.

"_**I'm right here!"**_

**TO BE CONTINUED!**

* * *

**Melanie: Ok, so what will happen when our heroes have to face the dreaded 'Team Rocket Triad?' Tune in next time to find out on:**

**THE GIFT: RED, BLUE, AND GREEN ARC!**

**See what will happen~! **


End file.
